Pono, Hana
by kyzen06
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic so please be gentle. There's a new player that's come to Hawaii and Five 0 has to find out just who's side he's on. Kono/OC
1. Intro

**Authors Note:** I got this idea in my head and I can't seem to get it out. So doing what I normally do I put it on paper and came up with the following story. This is an OC that I thought would work well in Hawaii Five 0. As usual I don't own anything with the show and only the OC is my idea. If I've made any mistakes about accuracy of consistency with the show I apologize in advance. As always constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoy =)

**Original Characters Background Info:**

Senior Field Agent Gabriel "Boxer" Castillo

Bio:

Gabriel Castillo is the son of Navy SEAL Sniper Roberto "Bobby" Castillo and Navy Nurse Joana Prado. Born in Little Creek Virginia where his father was stationed with seal teams 4 & 6 Gabe grew up around military bases most of his life. At the age of 16 his parents divorced and he and his mother moved to her former hometown of Miami, FL. Growing up, Gabe's father was his hero and he wanted to emulate him and join the navy. His mother however made him promise not to join saying that the military cost her her husband she didn't want to lose her son. Having been trained his whole life by his father Gabe has more training and skill than most military vets. By the time he was 12 he was a blackbelt in Judo and Jeet Kune Do as well as a Junior Olympic Judo Champion. Before his 16 birthday his father trained him to be able to hit a target at more the 1200 yard as well as flow through a shooting house and engage in CQB. Trying to live up to his legendary father Gabe pushed himself very hard. All throughout college he continued studying martial arts. After 9/11 in his junior year of college knowing that his father was out fighting for his country 21 year old Gabe felt he should do something with his skills and dropped out of college to become a Miami Firefighter/Paramedic wishing to honor his mothers wishes but at the same time live up to his fathers ideals. After three years with Fire Rescue and earning his degree he joined the FBI at age 25. At 27 he became a member of the FBI's elite Hostage Rescue Team which is the premier Federal Counter Terrorist Unit outside of the military. At the academy in Quantico he earned the nickname Boxer because he was able to outfight everyone including his instructors.

Tie In to five 0:

Gabe's father was one of Steve and Sam's training officers on seal team six. Gabe left fire rescue when his friend in HRT Terrence Johnson was killed in a botched hostage rescue. Gabe is convinced there was a leak in the unit and that was why TJ was killed. He joined the FBI to find out who is responsible for his friends death. As of now he is on administrative leave for insubordination due to his investigation into TJ's death. He was ordered to let it drop but refused. Using his suspension as an opportunity to follow some leads he trails an informant to Hawaii.

Because of Gabe's skills he has been moved around to all aspects of HRT. First assigned to the Assault team, his marksmanship skills get him reassigned to the Sniper teams. After a year with sniper teams he was again reassigned to Maritime Operations.

His direct supervisors on HRT feel while he is headstrong, he is a reliable and extremely capable agent/operator. However SAC Martin Wheeler (Special Agent in Charge of HRT) Suspended him when he found out he had circumvented his chain of command and was using his off time to investigate TJs death.

This is how he comes across Five 0 in Hawaii. His CI (Confidential Informant) gave him a lead that a man named Eddie Yagin has info on the man who is responsible for TJ's death. Gabe tracks Eddie to Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"It's a shame I'm not here on vacation" thought Gabe as he preceded into the club. He could feel the thump of the base as he walked in the club. "Look at Me Now" was playing in the background which Gabe thought was appropriate considering who his target was. Fast Eddie Yagin was a middle man for the Triads here in Hawaii, but he had ambition and enough balls to make his way up fast. Eddie was situated in the VIP section surrounded by his entourage and enough women to make it look like a damn rap video. The smile on his face said Eddie was having a great time. Time to change that thought Gabe. He was here for info and he was going to get it one way or another.

Pretending to adjust his jacket Gabe checked all his concealed weapons were in place. A Smith & Wesson MP 9mm in his concealed apendix holster at his waist, a tactical kerambit knife in a concealed sheath on his belt at the small of his back, another claw dagger in a sheath on a break away chain around his neck under his clothes, and flex cuffs in his pants pocket. His friends may think he was crazy for following this lead but he wasn't stupid. Triads rolled heavy so he had prepared for a fight. Gabe smiled and slipped the bouncer at the velvet rope guarding VIP a c note. The guard waved him through wthout a pat down or second glance. Gabe strode through the room smiling at the glances some of the ladies tossed his way. As he approached Eddie's entourage two large men blocked his path. On his walk over he had sized them up and knew that the bulges at the small of their backs meant they were carrying concealed handguns, most likely compact .40. Raising his voice to be heard over the music he called out, " Eddie Yagin?"

"Who the hell wants to know?"

"Name's Gabe Castillo and we have some friends in common. Word is your the man who can answer some questions for me."

"Who the hell do you think you are bustin in here ruining my party? Do you know who the hell I am? KJ, Marcus toss this asshole."

"I'm just looking for some conversation Eddie. No need to act so hostile" Gabe replied.

The two body gaurds grabbed him by his biceps and started to herd him out of the VIP room. In a flash Gabe kicked out with his right leg catching the Man on his right side in the knee. The goon went down with a scream as his knee was dislocated and the ligaments and tendons tore. In the next instant Gabe used an arm drag to remove the other stooge's hand from his bicep and manuaver it behind his back in a hammer lock. Simaltaneously he removed the mans glock from the holster at the small his back using it to pistol whip the man he had previously knock down who was trying to get back up. "He's a tough bastard" thought Gabe. Most people would barely be conscious from pain after having their knee dislocated, but the pistol to the side of his head persuaded the man to lay down and take a nap. Goon number two tried to struggle out of the ahmmer lock so Gabe released it and grabbed the back of his shirt using it to slam him to the ground hard causing his head to bounce off the club floor. Gabe raised the glock and aimed it at Eddie Yagin's head.

"Now Eddie that wasn't very nice. I just came here for a friendly conversation, arent you islanders supposed to be welcoming to out of town guests. Tell your boys to drop their guns and kick them to me or Ill give you another whole to breathe out of." Replied Gabe with a smirk on his face.

"All right asshole what do you want?"

"Like I said Eddie just some information. Where can I find Kinman Tommy Tau?"

Eddie Yagin blanched. "You got a death wish asshole. Nobody messes with Tommy Tau and lives."

"Blah Blah Blah look just tell me what I need to know before this gets real messy."

Eddie glanced over to one of his men as they tried to manuever behind Gabe. The slight movement was all the warning Gabe needed. The man lunged at Gabe with a knife attempting to stab him in the kidney. Gabe backstepped and turned; using the back of his gunhand forearm to block and redirect the attackers arm into his empty hand he immediately applied a wrist lock forcing the man to drop the knife. Using the glock as an impact weapon he punched out hitting the man in the face with the muzzle while sweeping his lead leg causing him to crumple to the floor. In the next instant two more of Eddie's bodyguards joined the fray and it became a free for all. Using his extensive combat training Gabe was able to fight off both men, but as he looked around Eddie Yagin was nowhere to be found.

Running for the back exit Gabe caught a glimpse of Eddie jumping into his car and speeding away. Running at a dead sprint to get to his car and catch up to his quarry he was brought to a halt by Police aiming guns at him. Gabe nearly growled in frustration. "Dammit" he muttered.

"Five 0 on the ground now!"

Gabe looked into the eyes of the woman holding a gun on him with a smirk on his face.

"Anything you say beautiful."

He preceeded to kneel down and place his hands behind his head. Chin Ho Kelly holstered his gun and patted Gabe down removing his gun and his tactical kerambit.

"Well what do we have here." replied the verteran cop. "You're definitely armed for trouble aren't you."

"I heard this is a dangerous neighborhood, and I was a Boy Scout. You know our motto always be prepared."

"Witnesses claim you started a fight with known triads. Your either crazy or suicidal." Growled Chin as he placed Gabe in cuffs and pressed him to the hood of his car.

"Hey easy officer. No need for the strongarm tactics."

"You got a name to go with the smart mouth?" Chin asked.

"Left Back Pocket." replied Gabe.

Kono preceeded to reach into his back pocket pulling out his ID.

"Listen asshole you better start answering my questions of I'll..."

"Hold on Cuz." said Kono.

"What is it?" Chin.

"He's a Fed. FBI Special Agent Gabriel Castillo." replied Kono.

"What?!" shouted Chin.

Steve Macgarret lifted the ID from Kono looking it over. Pulling out his Cell phone he made a call to local FBI field office. Gabe began staring at Kono with a smirk on his face causing her to blush and Chin to scowl.

""Local field office says your assigned to QUantico. What the hell are you doing here?" asked the Navy Seal.

"I'm on vacation. I gotta tell ya if this is how you guys treat tourist no wonder your economy's gone down. You guys want to uncuff me now."

"How about we take you in and have a nice long chat about what your really doing here." replied Macgarret.

Gabe turned a charming smile to Kono. "CAn I ride with her?"

-Queue Five 0 theme song-


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabe sat in the lone chair in the Five 0 interragation room. He glanced between the two men standing over him. He'd been uncuffed but they hadn't let him go.

"Let's try this again, what are you doing in Hawaii? And don't say vacation." said Macgarret

"The island's a long way from Quantico Agent Castillo." Chin added.

"Look guys we've been over this I'm just here on vacation."

"Then what were you doing at club Zen?" asked Chin

"It looked like a good place to get a drink and hook up with a local girl." Gabe said with a smirk.

_This guy's really starting to piss me off_ thought Chin.

"I called Quantico apparently you're on administrative leave. Something about insubordination which doesn't seem to surprise me at all." said Steve as he glared at the younger man. Something about him seemed familiar but Steve couldn't place it.

Gabe sighed, "Look a case I was involved in got real messy. I bent some regs to try to resolve it which pissed off my SAC. I got a slap on the wrist and some forced vacation time so I decided to come to Hawaii and blow off some steam. I've never been here before thought it might be a nice trip."

"So you traveled here alone on vacation?" asked Chin not containing his disbelief.

"Hey my job takes up a lot of my time so I dont have much of a social life. I thought I might come here and meet a nice girl. By the way is the Hottie outside available." Gabe replied.

"Hey watch your mouth that's my cousin." Chin growled getting into the younger man's face.

Steve Pulled him back asking, "You always take weapons on vacation?"

"Worlds a dangerous place." chided Gabe.

" You were carrying a gun and two knives. That's a bit of overkill for just protection and the patrons at the club said you took down four of Eddie Yagins cronies." said Chin.

" The guy apparently took offense to me flirting with his girls and as for how I took out the guards, I'm a federal agent, defensive tactics are par for the course."

"Yeah well your little brawl screwed up a RICO case we've been working on for 3 months!" yelled Chin.

Gabe looked down at that. Yeah he wanted answers, but he wasn't a complete asshole. He didn't want to jepordize someones case, but Eddie Yagin had been the first promising lead he'd had in nearly a year.

"Look guys I'm really sorry about srewing up your bust. I know how hard it is to set up something like this. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Steve stared at the younger man for several moments before saying, "OK cut him loose."

"What?! Boss you gotta be kidding me this joker ruins a bust that took us months to set up and you're cutting him loose?!" roared Chin.

"That's what I said cut him loose." said Macgarret as he opened the door and walk out. Chin glared at the younger man for a moment more before follwoing his boss. As Gabe stood up to leave Kono walked into the room.

"If you'll follow me Agent Castillo."

"I'd follow you anywhere beautiful."

Kono turned her back and began to walk out of interrogation with a slight smile on her face. She didn't know why but something about Gabriel Castillo intrigued her. She walked him to out processing hading him his phone and ID.

"Your weapons will be mailed to you Agent Castillo."

"But what about my personal safety. As an officer of the Law shouldn't you escort me home officer..."

"Kono Kalakau and judging by how you handled yourself in the club I'd say you can take care of yourself." smiled Kono.

" Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Goodnight Agent Castillo."

"Call me Gabe."

"Goodnight Gabe."

With a sly smile and a wink Gabe walked out of the Station and into the balmy night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning the five 0 task force was situated around their conference table.

"Alright what do we got on him." Asked Macgarret.

Chin pulled up Gabe's photo on the flat screen.

"FBI Special Agent Gabriel Castillo. According to what I could find in his records he is currently assigned to the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team."

"This guy's HRT no wonder he was able to take out four Triads without a scratch." said Steve

"What's HRT?" asked Kono.

"HRT is the FBI's premier counter terrorism team. They're the federal version of Delta Force or Seal Team 6, in fact they cross train with both Units and other CT (Counter Terrorism) Units from around the globe all the time." replied Steve.

"According to his file he's been with HRT for just under 5 years and in that time he's been assigned to the tactical assault team, the sniper team, and the Maritime Operations team." continued Chin.

"Jesus he's like a mini you." replied Danny while looking at Steve.

Steve scowled at his partner before addressing the group. "SO what your telling me is we have a highly trained FBI Agent running around the island on some sort of personal mission. Just great"

"Sound like anybody we know." Danny joked.

"Not funny Danno." replied Steve glaring at his partner. "We need to figure out what he's doing here and how Eddie Yagin fits into it. Kono were you able to clone his cell?"

"Yeah Boss any calls he makes we'll be able to listen in."

"Good, I want you to tail him Kono. We can't have him running around the Island, but watch yourself. He's HRT so he's got a lot of training. If your not careful he'll spot you for sure."

"No prob boss I've got an idea how to keep tabs on him." she replied with a sly smile.

"Kono what are you planning? Anytime you get that smile you always get into trouble."

"Relax cuz, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Steve addressed his team. "Danny you and I will start calling some contacts in the Bureau to see if we can't find out more. Chin I want you to try and track down Eddie Yagin. If Castillo is looking for him maybe we can find him first and try to put this puzzle together. Kono don't let him out of your sight."

"Not a problem boss." she replied with a wink

They all left to go about their tasks.

Kono parked outside the Hilton Waikoloa Village Hotel. She had tracked Gabe to this hotel and after checking in with the front desk had found that he had left an hour ago. She then attempted to track his movements using his cell phone but he had left that in his room so here she sat waiting for him to come back.

Gabe ran down the beach back toward his hotel. He had decided to go for a run on the beach wanting to at least enjoy some of the beautiful scenery around him and as always physical activity always cleared his head. It was like moving meditation to him and he needed a clear head to plan out his next move. Eddie Yagin was on the run and now most likely knew that the local PD had nearly busted him for drug dealing. He'd be trying to find a way off the island and Gabe couldn't allow that. Eddie was his only lead to Kinman Tommy Tau. FInally after so many years of digging he was closing in on the answers to his friends death. His team leader at HRT Sam Hogan had warned him that Martin Wheeler the SAC (Special Agent in Charge) of HRT was looking for any reason to dismiss him from the unit. Sam had told him to tread carefully, but Gabe was so amped at finally having a tangible lead to follow that he rushed headlong into a confrontation with a Triad Middleman and had accidentally botched a Police investigation. He still felt guilty about that, he knew how hard it was to get something on these guys. He'd dealt with Triad before when they had threatened a prominent Hong kong business man in the U.S. for a trade delegation and HRT was assigned as protection. These bastards were ruthless and slick, DEA and FBI couldn't get anything substantial to stick. These guys were like teflon, but it didn't matter. Gabe would find a way to bring Kinman Tommy Tau down, he'd make the bastard responsible for TJ's death pay. As he jogged back to his hotel he noticed a car in the parking lot and smiled when he recognized the driver.

Kono knew that with all his training Gabe would spot a tail no matter how good they were, so instead of trying to trail him around she figured she'd go for the direct approach and charm some info out of him. He'd flirted with her so she figured she'd flirt right back. At the very least she might find out more about him or distract him long enough for the guys to figure out what he was doing here. She nearly jumped out her skin however when Gabe opened her back seat and sat down in her car.

"Not very stealthy Officer Kalakau,"

Kono looked him over. He was wearing blue athletic shorts and grey running shoes. He held his white tank top in his hand which allowed her to see his muscular torso. His figure wasn't weighed down with bulky muscle, but he had a physique closer to a middle wieght boxer. His eyes were so dark brown they looked almost black. His black hair was close cropped in a military style and his goatee was neatly trimmed. His dark skin which would allow him to pass for black or hispanic glistened with sweat and Kono followed a drop of perspiration down his chest and through the grooves of his six pack. She met his eyes to find him smirking at her.

"I wasn't going for stealthy Agent Castillo. I figured an HRT operator would be ale to spot a tail a mile away so I decided on a different approach."

"Really and what is that?"

" I'm gonna let you take me to lunch." she said with a smile.

_What is it about this girl_ thought Gabe.

He smiled as he replied "So you're my babysitter huh? Damn, if you were around when I was a kid I definitely would've behaved."

Gabe took in her tight blue jeans, that showed off her shapely legs, her black boots and her red tank top. _God she is a hotti_e he thought.

"I don't think anyone can make you behave Agent Castillo." she smirked

"I'll meet you at the restaurant in the lobby in 20 minutes. I need a shower." he said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Just wanted to thank all you guys who are actually taking the time to read this story and enjoy it. Your feedback's been great and I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 4**

Kono sat at the restaurant and waited for Gabe to arrive. She didn't know why but she felt nervous. It's not like this was a date or anything. _Geeze Kono get a grip_ she thought to herself. Then she spotted him. He came strolling in wearing black cargo pants, black GSG9 low tactical boots and a gray V neck t shirt. He had a Black MTM Warrior Spec Ops Watch on a Black Neoprene band on his left wrist, Black Oakley Juliet sunglasses and a black and red 550 paracord bracelet on his right wrist.

_God why do I always go for the bad boys_ thought Kono. Gabe smiled when he saw her and started toward her table.

After two hours of calls to several of his contacts in the Bureau and the military Steve was able to peice together why he recognized Gabe Castillo. His father Roberto Castillo had been Steve's first commanding officer at SEAL team 6. Bobby Castillo was a legend in the SEALs. He had developed a lot of the Close Quarter Combat and Hand to hand Tactics SEALs employed today. Last he heard Bobby had been recruited as a freelance operator for the CIA. So what was his son doing here in Hawaii. From what he and Danny could find out Gabe was considered a headstrong but extremely capable agent. He had started out as a Firefighter in his early twenties before joining the Bureau at 25. He later made it on to HRT and his record showed he was an excellent operator. Rumor was that his Team leader loved him and his Boss hated him. They had always rubbed each other the wrong way from what Sam Hogan, Gabe's team leader said; Gabe was investigating the death of a former HRT member named Terrence Johnson and had circumvented the chain of command by going around his boss to get leads on the case when he was suspended without pay. When Steve attempted to get the case file SAC Martin Wheeler stonewalled him. Wheeler began asking what his interest was in the case file and if he'd been in contact with Agent Castillo. Steve sensed something was off and decided to play dumb claiming he had no idea of Castillo's whereabouts but if they got a lead they would let Wheeler know.

Danny walked int his office and broke into his thoughts, " I just got off the phone with a buddy in the Bureau. According to him Terrence Johnson and Gabriel Castillo were best friends. Castillo's Dad got Johnson prepped for HRT and wrote him a letter of recommedation to get him on the team. I gotta say getting a letter of recommedation and traininng from one of the military's most elite soldiers would definitely carry a lot of weight."

"So this is personal for him." replied Steve.

"Exactly. My buddy told me that Gabe was Fire Rescue in Miami while his friend was at the Bureau. Johnson and his HRT team were assigned to a protection detail of California Senator Victor Cranston when his team was ambushed. The senator had been very hardlined about organized crime in California and on the West coast that means cartels and Triads. He had been recieving various death threats so HRT was called in to beef up security along with Secret Service. Somehow the Senators itinerary was leaked and the team walked into an ambush, Gabe's friend didn't make it.

"Damn" muttered the SEAL.

"But guess who else was part of the team and walked away with minor injuries compared to the rest of them?" asked Danny.

"Wheeler." growled Steve.

"Bingo."

"I think it's time we try working together with him to bring down Kinman Tommy Tau. He's going to run his own investigation anyway and at least if he's working with us we'll know what he knows." said Steve.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant Kono was attempting to get to know her lunch date better.

"So your record says you used to be a Firefighter & Paramedic. Why did you join the FBI?"

Gabe Smirked, "Is this a date or an interrogation?"

"Just trying to have a conversation." Kono said.

"I'm surprised you and your task force haven't already got all my background info by now. Even in Quantico we've heard of you guys and how much latitude the Governor here gives you."

Kono smiled, "I like to get my info straight from the source."

_Damn those dimples are sexy_ Gabe thought. _Well hell I'm sure by now Macgarret's used his connections to find out who I am and who my old man is so there's no point playing things this close to the vest anymore. Maybe if I play along with these guys I can ferret out some info on Eddie Yagin's movements and associates._

"Alright Kono lets play a game. We get to ask each other one question at a time and no lying."

"Fine I go first. Why are you really here in Hawaii?"

"I'm investigating a case that my superiors don't want me to."

"What does that have to do with Edd..."

"Nuh Uh my turn. Why did a former surf champ become a cop?"

Kono couldn't hide her shock.

"What? I may not have the backing of the FBI at the moment, but you'd be surprised what you can find online if you know how to look." replied Gabe.

Kono shook her head and smiled. "Ok being a cop is the family business. My cousin Chin is a cop, my uncles, my Dad, and my brother. After my injury I needed something to do with my life and I thought that if it was good enough for them it was good enough for me. Now why did you switch from running into burning buildings to chasing down terrorists?"

Gabe sighed. "My best friend TJ was an Agent, so I decided to become one too."

Kono didn't miss the emphasis on was. "What do mean he was an Agent?"

Gabe stared into her eyes as he replied. "He died in the line of duty a few years back."

"So you decied you'd take his place?" asked Kono

"Hey you snuck in a few questions in there Kono. No fair cheating like that, it's my turn. So, how mad would your boyfriend get if he saw us together like this?"

"I don't have a boyfriend" smiled Kono

"Then go out with me again tonight." asked Gabe

Kono's phone rang. "Yeah boss... alright we're on our way." She closed her phone and gave Gabe a sultry look. "Looks like your coming with me."

"Lead the way gorgeous." Gabe replied with his eyes on her ass.

Kono and Gabe arrived at Five 0 headquarters and immediately walked into the conference room where the rest of the Task Force is assembled. Immediately Gabe notices both his and TJ's picture on the monitor. AS he approaches the conference table Macgarrett looks him straight in the eye.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to explain yourself here agent Castillo and if I like what you have to say I'm gonna do you a favor. I'm going to bring you in on our investigation, but if you keep feeding me the same line of B.S. I'll have you escorted to the airport and personally make sure you leave the island. So what's it gonna be?"

Gabe looked into MacGarretts eyes and thought he saw a flash of recognition.

"Look I know you feel like you can't trust anyone, but you can trust us. Your Dad and I served together, you know what that means to a SEAL. We take care of our own and if you let me, if you let us, that can include you too." replied Macgarrett.

Gabe sighed. "All right Macgarett, I'll trust you." Taking a a deep breath the young man continued. "A little over eight years ago my best friend Agent Terrence Johnson was killed in the line of duty. He was an HRT Operator working a protection detail for Senator Victor Cranston. The senator had been recieving numerous threats thanks to his campaign against organized crime. At the time the California branch of the Triads was making a push to expand their business and didn't take to well to the Senator's promise to increase funding for Law Enforcement to combat organized crime. TJ and his HRT team were assigned to help beef up his security while the local field office agents try and pinpoint the threat. It had gotten so bad that the Senator had stopped staying with his wife and daughter and opted for staying in an FBI safehouse until we could eliminate the threat, so secret service guarded the family while HRT protected the Senator. On a routine trip from his office to the safe house his protection detail was ambushed. Everyone with the exception of then Team leader Martin Wheeler was killed and Wheeler himself was hospitalized. The official report says that they were ambushed by masked men driving three suv's that attempted to box them in. TJ was the driver and was able to use some defensive driving to avoid being pinned down but they rammed the car causing it to crash. According to Wheeler's statement only he, TJ and the Senator were conscious after the crash and they attempted to make a run for it. The masked men opened fire on the car killing the rest of the team then preceeded to follow TJ and Wheeler. They attempted to break contact and leap frog to better cover with the Senator."

"What's a leap frog?" asked Kono.

"Leap frog is a technique practiced by small units. One operator lays down cover while the rest run for cover, then a different operator lays down cover fire for the first while he races to catch up to the squad. They keep running and gunning till they can break contact." answered Macgarrett.

Gabe continued. "According to the forensics TJ was shot in the back of the neck twice above his vest. Wheeler claims that TJ took two rounds while breaking contact and Wheeler was laying cover fire. The problem is that the two shots are literally on top of each other. The two bullets literally smashed together and were so mangled it was impossible to determine the caliber."

"That's virtually impossible. That would have to be the luckiest shot I've ever heard of." replied Danny.

"Wheeler also claims that he tried to drag TJ over behind a car where the Senator had hunkered down. TJ was dead when he reached cover and he and the Senator attempted to make a run for it. Wheeler took on in the leg and fell then took two more in the chest, his vest taking the brunt of it and he only broke two ribs. The men then put two in the Senator's head and took off before back up arrived." finished Gabe.

"Damn, I remember reading about that incident when I was still a cop in Jersey. They didn't mention HRT was involved." replied Danny.

"They awarded TJ the FBI Medal of Valor Posthumously and the FBI memorial star. I was on shift when his mother called me and told me what had happened. Two weeks after the funeral when I tried to make some calls to see what was being done to find the guys responsible I got the brush off saying that it was FBI case and they couldn't discuss it with me. So, two months after that I applied to the Bureau and long story short I've been investigating this case in my spare time ever since." said Gabe.

Chin looked at the man in with newfound understanding. He too had lost friends in the line of duty, but to still have those responsible walking around free...something like that ate at you. "All right that's the official story, but what have you uncovered." asked the veteran cop.

"Wheeler's story just doesn't add up. There's no way someone can shoot a target on the move twice in the exact same spot. " replied Gabe.

"Not to mention Triads arent' known for leaving loose ends. I mean they kill the whole team and the Senator, but Wheeler lives?" asked Chin.

"Why wouldn't they finish him off? I mean he was incapacited they could've easily put one in his head before they left." replied Kono.

"What's all this got to do with Eddie Yagin?" asked Steve.

"A few months ago my HRT team had a run in with low level triads. One of them turned CI (Criminal Informant) to avoid jail time and he informed me that the man who ordered the hit on the Senator was Kinamn 'Tommy' Tau. According to the Bureau Tau's moved his base of Operations from California to Hawaii in order to be able to control not only narcotics coming out of Hong Kong but Human trafficking as well. That's how I ended up here, Wheeler found out I had been talking to the informant and put me on administrative leave."

Steve looked at the younger man then replied. "All right Gabe, I've discussed it with the Governor and informed him that your investigation runs parallel to ours. He is willing to offer you temporary HPD creds so that you can operate as part of Five 0."

Gabe stood their stunned, "Uh Thanks" he said still reeling from shock.

"I told you SEAL's take care of their own, but from here on in you follow my orders. No more cowboy bullshit, you get me?" replied Steve.

"Absolutely." replied Gabe.

"Uh no more cowboy bullshit, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" laughed Danny.

Steve just glared at his partner before turning back to Gabe. "Welcome to Five 0 Kid."

"I think things are gonna get really interesting around here." said Kono

"I certainly hope so gorgeous." replied Gabe with a wink and a smile.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabe had been sitting in his rental car for the last 15 minutes down the street from Kono's house. After Macgarrett offered him the chance to work with the Five 0 task force he'd been shocked. He knew Macgarret had done it mainly because of his father and their shared history, but still it was more than he expected when he came to the island. He didn't know why but he wanted to earn Steve's respect. His dad had mentioned Steve when they were both in DEVGRU and had always refered to the younger SEAL as a good man. If his father trusted him than he would to. Another unexpected yet very pleasant surprise was Kono.

Gabe didn't know why but he was drawn to her. She was a kindred spirit; when surfing was taken away from her she seemed to need to have a stronger purpose in her life. He understood that because he had felt the same way when TJ died; he'd decided to make the loss of his best friend mean something more. Not to mention she was absolutely gorgeous, the kind of girl that could get every guy in the bar to look her direction without even trying.

Gabe had never spent a night alone if he didn't want to. He wasn't a notorious playboy, but he'd never really been interested in a girl for the long term. Most of the girls he'd dated while with Fire Ruescue and the FBI had mostly been badge bunnies, Girls attracted to guys in High Risk jobs. He'd never seen the point in getting serious with them since they did it for the excitement of dating a guy like that. TJ always told him that one day he would fall hard and that when he did all his smooth talk and swagger would fail him and he'd have to actually talk straight to a woman. The one time he did allow himself to fall for someone had ended in disaster. Eliana, now that had ended like a train wreck. Still he couldn't stop himself from flirting with Kono which was why he had made that pass at her to go on a date with him earlier today.

This is how he found himself sitting in a crappy rental car a few houses down from Kono's house acting like some high school loser with a crush. After the team meeting earlier he had gone back to his hotel showered and changed into blue jeans and a black button down shirt.

_Get it together Gabe! If TJ was here he'd head slap you for being such a wuss, now get out of the car, man up, and ask the girl to get a drink with you, _He thought to himself. Gathering his resolve he get out of the car and approached Kono's front door. As he raised his hand to knock the door swung open.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to get the nerve to get out of your car." smiled Kono

Gabe stood there mouth gaping like a fish before chuckling to himself. "I guess I was a little nervous." he chuckled.

"Nervous about what? you don't seem the type of guy to be hurting for dates. Plus I figure a guy who's made a career out of running into burning buildings and chasing criminals wouldn't be afraid of a girl."

"Well there's a first time for everything." Gabe smiled at Kono as he looked her over. Black Hot pants that cupped her ass just right, hooker heels that made her killer legs look even better and a navy blue top with a low neckline. All he could think was ... Damn.

"I'm gonna show you a nice local spot, so I'll drive." said Kono.

"Lead the way gorgeous."

Kono took Gabe to a Night Club called Visions. Being a regular she was able to get them in free and now here they sat at a booth in the lounge area. They had spent the first few hours dancing and laughing together and Kono couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. She was impressed that Gabe could keep up with her on the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. It's been a while since I could kick back and have fun."

"Well I just wanted to give you a taste of hawaii." kono smiled. They had been flirting all night and the sexual tension was starting to drive Kono to the edge. Gabe was fun and seemed like a good guy, not to mention the fact that he was cute with a body to die for. Add to the fact that with her job and the disaster that had been Adam Noshimuri it had been an embarassingly long time since she had gotten any action. She had been waiting all night for him to make a move but Gabe seemed to be too much of a gentleman to proposition her on their first "date". Still Kono Kalakau was not some timid girl, she went after what she wanted.

"You okay? You seemed to drift for a second there." asked Gabe.

"Hmmm... Oh I'm fine."

Gabe leaned in to be heard of the music. "You wanna call it a night?"

Kono used this opportunity to finally initiate the kiss she had been waiting for. She had initially meant for it to be a sweet teasing type of kiss and then let him chase after her, but as soon as their lips touched she felt a spark. Moaning softly she leaned in further as Gabe cupped her face. The kiss become more heated until the need for oxygen broke them apart.

"Do you want to come home with me?" asked Kono

Not trusting his voice Gabe nodded eagerly. Kono stood up and grabbed a hold of his hand. Neither one remembered how they had gotten out of the club or how they had managed to get to Kono's front door, but Kono was struggling to get the door open as Gabe ran his hands over her body and kissed and nibbled her neck. Once inside they left a trail of clothes from her front door to her bedroom only seperating long enough from each other to remove articles of clothing.

The sex had been passionate and Kono was fairly certain her nieghbors would be complaining to her about the noise they had made in the morning, but for now they lay in her bed. Kono had her head on Gabe's chest and doing skin sketches as he played with her hair.

"Whats this tattoo on your inside forearm stand for?" asked Kono. "Syotos, I know it's not latin"

"It stands for See You On The Other Side. I got it after TJ died."

"You guys were close huh?"

"Blood couldn't make us any closer. We'd been best friends since gradeschool. TJ saw me getting beat up by a bunch of bullies and jumped in to help. The problem was there were four of them and two of us. While we were in the nurses office getting our bruises tended we made a pact to be best friends.

Kono smiled."That's a great story."

"TJ used to say there are times when you meet people and somehow you know instantly they're gonna be a major part of your life." said Gabe as he looked into Kono's eyes.

"Do you believe that?" she asked.

"It's happened twice in my life."

"Well the first is obviously TJ, so when was the other time?" asked Kono

"When I saw you." replied Gabe

Kono smiled. " The first time you saw me I had a gun aimed at your head."

"Hey I still knew, besides I'm a Federal Agent girls with guns are a huge turn on."

Kono leaned up an kissed kissed him. "I guess I felt it too." she said with a wry smile.

"I don't know what's gonna happen and I know we just met but this feel right." said Gabe.

"Yeah it does." smiled Kono before they drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning they both agreed to keep whatever this was between themselves. Besides Gabe needed to head back to his hotel to shower and change, but promised to see each other again tonight. All day at headquarters Kono seemed distracted and couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What's up Cuz you seem distracted?" asked Chin

"And what's up with the smile?" asked Danny

"A girl cant' be in a good mood?" she replied

"All right who is he? I recognize that smile and that is definitely I got some action last night smile." said Danny.

Chin growled, "Please tell me you're not back with Adam. Come on didn't you learn your lesson with that one."

"it's not Adam ok. I learned my lesson."

"Well then who's the lucky guy?" asked Danny.

"You mean dead guy." growled Chin.

Kono sighed, "Look Cuz ever since the whole Adam thing you've been really overprotective. I get Adam was a bad guy and I love that you wanna protect me, but I'm a big girl. Plus I deserve to have a private life now can we get back to work."

Gabe nearly snorted his coffee as he overheard the conversation, but he played it off and walked in to Steve's office to report what he had found about their case from his contacts in the FBI. Plus he wanted to be out of the line of fire of Chin.

"Mind your business guys ok. We've got work to do." said Kono

The next few days Kono and Gabe spent as much time as possible together out of the office. They went on several dates and Kono even gave Gabe a surfing lesson. Their nights were spent in a passionate embrace either at Kono's house or Gabes hotel. Progress with the case however proved slow going. Eddie Yagin had virtually disappeared. Five 0 had put out his description to TSA and Homeland Security making it nearly impossible for him to get off the island by normal means, but there was a chance he could be smuggled out. The clock was ticking they needed to find Yagin fast before the only lead in both cases vanished for good.

Steve Macgarrett walked into headquarters to find his team hard at work. Chin and Danny had been coordinating with HPD to set up another sting operation, while Kono had been hard at work trying to locate some paper trail on Eddie Yagin's whereabouts. Gabe had been using his Federal contacts in the FBI and other friends in other Agencies to try and find Eddie as well.

"All right everybody listen up." said Steve. "We've got a lead on a possible Triad drug shipment going down at the end of the week. According to Kamekona the Triads are smuggling a shipment into Ala Wai Harbor from Mexico. Rumor is that Eddie Yagin is poking his head out to broker this deal then board the ship for it's trip to China. We cannot let this go down."

"China's a non extradition country, if he gets on that boat he disappears." replied Gabe.

"Which is why we won't let that happen." said Steve.

"Do we know which cartel is selling to the Triads?" asked Kono.

"As far as we know signs point to the Lobos Cartel." frowned Steve.

"Shit that is going to be some serious trouble." said Gabe.

"Why, who are the Lobos Cartel?" asked Kono

"I had some run ins with them when HRT worked with DSS (Diplomatic Security Service) to rescue kidnapped american tourists in Mexico. They are not afraid to get their hands dirty. When the Cartel found out that the FBI and DSS were called in by the Mexican Government they executed the hostages before we could get close. These guys are ruthless and they are not afraid to kill anybody who stands in their way." answered Gabe.

The young man had a stoic expression as he thought back to the mission in Mexico. Those poor people were practically butchered by their captors. To this day the images of their bodies still makes Gabe's stomach turn whenever he thinks about it. He shrugged off the feeling of unease. He needed to dial in to the here and now and focus on catching Eddie Yagin. It's the only way he can make sure TJ gets justice.

Kono noticed Gabe's change in expression and made a mental note to talk to him later about it. Whatever had happened with that case it still bothered him.

"Gabe you're the newest face on the island, we're going to need you to be the UC (under cover) on this one. HPD managed to round up a Lobos cartel soldier who was here to scout the area for the drug deal. His name is Carlos De La Vega and he is willing to help with your bonafides and get you on the docks and near the action in order to avoid jail time and go into Wit Sec." said Steve.

"That doesn't surprise me, Lobos doesn't leave loose ends. What about Eddie? He'd be able to ID me." asked Gabe.

"Our cartel informant will be handling the face to face, you will be there as extra muscle. You'll post off in the background and when you can make a positive visual ID on Eddie Yagin we'll storm in and take them down." said Chin. "Gabe we'll need you to to help HPD SWAT get up to speed on ship to ship interdiction. The Coast Guard is also willing to loan us some Maritime Operations equipment and a few operators from MSRT (Maritime Securiry Response Team)."

"I've trained with some of their Operators before when I was with the SEAL Teams." said Steve. "I'll lead the Waterborne Ops team. Gabe, while I work with the Coasties you'll need to give HPD SWAT and the rest of the team a crash course in Ship Interdiction and CQB (Close Quarter Battle)."

"Roger That." said Gabe.

"All right people we only get one shot at this so let's get to work." said Steve.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** I couldn't help but add some technical aspects of SWAT operations into this chapter. For those not really interested in the details sorry. For those like myself who love those things if you want a better descriptions of the techniques I described look them up on line. Also while I've recieved firearms training I am not an expert in Maritime Ops or Ship takedowns...yet. Most of what I've listed are just the very basics of what might be used by operators in the field. Again if any of the technical aspects are wrong I apologize in advance. Enjoy =)

**Chapter 6**

The team minus Macgarret immediately left to the HPD SWAT shoot house. Gabe preceeded to put the SWAT Operators and Five 0 through the motions of Ship interdiction.

"Clearing a ship has it's own challenges compared to clearing a house. We'll be boarding the ship by land while Commander MacGarrett will be leading a team to board by the sea. Because of the cramped quarters we'll be working in teams of four." Gabe called out to the officer's assembled. Things are gonna get tight on this one so I'm going to teach you some basics that will help you. This is the SUL position."

Gabe proceeded to hold the gun pointed down. The thumb of his weapon hand meeting the thumb of his reaction hand with the fingers of his reaction hand touching his body and the weapon resting on the back of it (Look up the SUL position on line if that wasn't clear.)

"When holding the weapon this way you wont be in a position to sweep your muzzle on a friendly (A very big no no in SWAT & Military Operations trust me) and still be able to bring the gun up on target. The cramped quarters mean that team members will be literally on top of each other. Those carrying hand guns will use the SUL position those with longuns (Carbines & Shotguns) will use the High ready position. The stock of the gun is tuck under the firing hands armpit with the barrel pointed up and slightly away. You guys will be watching above to make sure the catwalks above the team are clear." said Gabe as he demonstrated the position. "Now let's get to work familiarzing ourselves with these tactics because most of the Lobos cartel members are former soldiers from various latin american countries. These guys play for keeps people."

The Joint task force of Five 0 and HPD SWAT spent the rest of the day rehearsing the takedown over and over. When dealing with a enemy this dangerous you couldn't leave anything to chance or one of the good guys goes home in a body bag. Gabe put the team through drills over and over till they could almost do it in there sleep. His father always told him that repetition was the mother of skill.

"All right let's call it a day, but let's meet back here 0600 tomorrow to run it again." called out Gabe.

Most of the SWAT members groaned, but Gabe was not willing to take any chances, he wanted to be sure that he gave his team the best chance of not just getting their man but coming home alive. Kono approached him after everyone left.

"You okay?" she asked. "You seem pretty intense about this one."

"It's fine I just want to make sure everyone's ready. The Lobos cartel is not some group of wannabes these guys have had military training, they're not some street punks. Plus with the Triad there this can go sideways on us fast. I just want to make sure I do everything I can so everyones prepared."

"Relax Gabe." she soothed "We'll be ready now come on you need to unwind so you're coming home with me."

Gabe couldn't stop his smile, "Yes ma'am." He turned a grateful look toward Kono. "I really do appreciate this, you have no idea how much."

She turned a sultry smile on the FBI agent, "Then take me home and show me."

The next day played out the same with Gabe drilling the team into the ground during the day. Still, by the end of it he felt confident that they could do the job and more importantly get home safely. Right now however he was looking at the sleeping form of Kono Kalakau in his bed. A thousand thoughts ran through his head. Some about mission, he was never really able to sleep before a raid. His body would be too keyed up and his mind running through all the scenarios in his head. But surprisingly the majority of his thoughts centered around the beautiful woman currently in his arms. Gabe always considered himself a realist. Epecially after the disaster with Elly he wasn't sure that a real relationship was something in the cards for him. Not to mention what would happened after the case was closed. I mean he was assigned to the HRT headquarters in Quantico and Kono lived here. What kind of future could they really have? Should he aply for a position with the field office in Honolulu? Or leave the FBI all together and see if he could join HPD? He froze for a moment shocked. He was really contemplating a future beyond th next few days with her. That thought shocked the hell out of him but surprisingly it didn't send him into a panic.

He recognized a good thing and he knew that he and Kono were great together. Still some niggling doubts started to raise their ugly heads. What if she wasn't into something long term? It's not like they really talked about anything remotely close to that. I mean sure they had talked for hours about their pasts and they had been steadily getting closer, but was this just a friends with benefits thing for her? Gabe forced himself to let those thoughts go for now and try to catch a few hours sleep. He needed to be on his game tomorrow. After one last look at the woman who had blindsided him he settled in and finally found sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

0400, just two hours of sleep and Gabe dragged himself out of bed giving Kono one last kiss on the cheek. She murmured sleepily and smiled before rolling towards the spot he'd just vacated and snuggling into his warmth left behind on the sheets. He had promised to wake her up so she could get ready with him, but he honestly didn't want her to be there. There was too much of a risk that things could go wrong and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt. Still he also knew that when she woke up she would be royally pissed at him, but he felt it was a small price to pay to keep her safe.

After getting dressed in black jeans, his GSG9 boots, white T- shirt, Navy blue button down short sleeve shirt, and black ball cap Gabe allowed himself one last look at Kono before he got his head in the game. Distractions would not be tolerated, they could get himself or worse someone else killed. He placed his glock 19 in his appendix holster, slipped his claw dagger into it's sheath on a chain, left his room and jogged to his car to meet Chin.

A few miles away from the docks Chin Ho Kelly waited for the FBI Agent with their Cartel informant in the back seat of his truck. He couldn't shake the bad feeling he'd woken up with this morning. Being a veteran police officer you develop a sixth sense for trouble and try as he might Chin couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was going to go very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on what it was though. Begrudgingly Chin had to admit that Gabe had done a good job preparing the Team for what they might encounter during the raid. While the younger man had rubbed him the wrong way in the beginning Chin was slowly coming to respect him. Still all the preparing in the world wouldn't help if Murphy decided to show his face today. Murphy's law whatever can go wrong will go wrong. Murphy represented all the things that planning couldn't account for because when it came down to it though no cop, agent, or operator wanted to admit it luck played a bigger role in these operations than they wanted it to. Chin was broken out of his reverie by headlights approaching.

Gabe parked his car and stepped out.

"You ready for this kid?" Chin greeted him.

"Yeah." Gabe replied distractedly

"Hey you all right? If somethings up you better settle it now because you're headed into a hornets nest."

"Just a gut feeling you know? Something seems off, but..."

"You can't put your finger on it." Chin finished for him. "Yeah I've been feeling the same, plus I swung by Kono's place and she wasn't there. I guess she's at her new _friend_'s place, but it's not like her to put personal stuff ahead of work. Especially when we got something big like this."

Gabe sighed, "Look Chin I..."

"Save it kid. I figured it was you."

Gabe couldn't hide his shock.

"I am a pretty good cop and besides you guys weren't that subtle with your sneaking glances at each other all week." Chin's face went stern. "Listen is this just a fling or what?"

Gabe looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know what it is. We haven't really sat down to discuss it; I mean I don't even know if she... if we can ..." Gabe released a frustrated breath.

"Wow you really got it bad for her don't you?"

Gabe shot him a deadpanned looked.

"Listen I know I try to protect her, but Kono has always done what she feels. She follows her heart, and if you really feel something for her you should sit her down and figure out what you both want to do."

The younger man nodded his understanding

"But right now you got to put all that on hold and get your head in the game."

"You're right." Gabe exhaled. "So is this guy ready to go or what?"

"He 'll play his part or he'll be left to the tender mercies of the cartel."

"All right then let's do this." Gabe turned and headed for the truck.

"Hey kid...be careful" Chin called out as he tossed him the keys.

"You too." Gabe replied as he caught them.

The 10 minute drive to the harbor was filled by Carlos' nervous chatter. He whined to Gabe about how he only joined the cartel because he'd had no other options once he left the mexican army. And how none of this was really his fault and on and on.

"¡Callate ya por Dios!(For the Love of God Shut Up)" Gabe yelled.

Carlos continued to mumble curses at Gabe in spanish but the FBI agent had more important things on his mind. He parked the car and one last time checked that his weapons were all in place. After a short conversation with Carlos about where they would set up and what he was supposed to say Gabe slung up his HK MP7 and followed behind Carlos to the meeting point.

_Into the valley of the dead rode the 600_, Gabe thought.

Kono drove up to the rendezvous point for the assault team. She was furious Gabe hadn't woken her up and she was mentally going over the verbal beat down she would give him after this was over. _How dare he try to keep me out of this, _she thought as she geared up. She reached the team van where Chin was standing.

"Morning Cuz. Late night?" he smiled at her.

Kono growled, "Lay off"

"Look whatever's going between you and Castillo you need to put aside for now. For his sake and yours." Chin handed her an earwig so she could listen to Gabes transmission. "He's about to make contact now. OUr snipers have him in sight and have a visual on three other men."

Kono just nodded as she placed the earwig in. Worry and concern for Gabe added to her frustration but she locked it down. She would do her part and make sure Gabe got out this. Then she'd kick his ass.

As they approached the ship Gabe spotted Eddie Yagin as well as two other triads. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days and sported a 5 day growth of beard. Gabe kept his head down hoping that his ball cap and hanging back a few steps would keep Eddie from recognizing him.

"Subject spotted.", he whispered into his mic that was hidden in the collar of his button down. He knew that at that very moment MacGarret and his team of MSRT Operators would be entering the water from their IBS (Inflatable Boat Small) anchored a few miles out at sea and proceed to approach the ship from the water; While the rest of the team would be gearing up to hit the boat as soon as Eddie herded their little party aboard.

"Carlos howzit?" called out Eddie.

"It's all good homes. You ready to make some money ese?" replied Carlos.

"Absolutely bruddah. I need to hurry and get off the island. Cops have been trying to pin me down all week. I've been starting to feel the pressure."

"Well after you ese. Let's get this done."

Eddie proceeded to lead the group up the gang plank and onto the ship.

_So far so good_, Gabe thought. Eddie hadn't even given him a second glance and they were making their way through the ship to the galley where the deal would be made and money exchanged. At this point Gabe was hoping that HPD was monitoring his open transmission because he couldn't afford to speak now and give up his cover. They had rehearsed that after the suspects entered the ship the Team would allow five minutes before following. The tech team in the van would alert the assault team when the deal had concluded via Gabes mic. Gabe would position himself near the far corner of the Galley so when HPD made it's entrance he could cover his sector of the room as they planned.

Carlos plopped down a foil package the size of a cinder block. "That's pure Bolivian flake ese. And we've got a whole cargo hold full of that shit. This will be the biggest deal ever going down in the U.S."

Eddie stretched his hand out to one of his associates who handed him a small knapsack. Eddie proceed to take out the tools needed to verify the purity of the product. "Looks good bruddah. This here is gonna be my retirement." Eddie snapped his fingers at his other goon who produced three large suitcases. He proceeded to place them on the table and open them. Predictably it was filled with money. At this point Gabe started to make his way toward the far corner of the Galley.

"Hey what's up with your boy?" asked Eddie. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He doesn't speak any english ese. Don't worry about him he's just some pendejo the boss felt sorry for and gave him a job."

Spending the last week on the run had made Eddie paranoid. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a Mac 10. His goons followed suit drawing their guns as well. "Nah Nah Nah something doesn't feel right."

"Oye Eddie calm down bro."

"Fuck you! Don't tell me to calm down!", Eddie pointed his gun at Gabe. " Your boys acting fishy so tell him to put his gun on the ground now! You too asshole!

Just outside the Galley Kono, Chin, Danny, and the rest of the assault team could hear the situation starting to go south. Kono's heart was in her throat. Eddie sounded paranoid and panicked, not a good combination when automatic weapons were mixed in as well. She was also worried because since Gabe was under cover he wasn't wearing a vest. By this time Macgarret and his assault team had moved into position. He wasn't about to explain to his former Commanding Officer how he let his son get hurt.

"All right on execute." whispered Macgarret. "Three, two, one execute!"

Both Chin and Steve popped the tops on their stun grenades and tossed them into the room. A split second before the toss Steve had double clicked his mic signaling Gabe they were entering. Gabe had just enough time to close his eyes and turn his face as the flashbang went off. NOthing could help him with the deafening sound but he had rehearsed his part and while the rest of the suspects had their eyes wide in shock and took the full brunt of the blast; Gabe turned and proceed to move down his sector firing at one of the Triads as the goon shot blind. Two in the chest and one in the head Gabe put the man down and was preceeding to to his opposite corner when Murphy decided to rear his ugly head.

Gabe's Dad used to tell him that no battle plan survives first contact and unfortunately this was one of those times. Eddie Yagin while blinded by the flashbang still proceeded to empty his Mac 10 in a spray and pray motion hoping to kill whatever cops had come for him. Macgarret manged to put him down hard as he made entry into the room but not before the damage was done.

As the dust settled Kono looked around frantically for Gabe. She finally spotted him in his assigned corner of the room face down. At first she thought he'd dove for cover. Considering he was the only member of the assault team without body armor it was the smart thing to do. But Kono's eyes widened with Horror as she saw blood begin to pool under his midsection.

"Gabe NO!" she screamed as both she and MacGarrett rushed to the young man's side.

"We need a medic in here!" yelled Steve into his mic.

"We'll lead them here boss." called Chin as he and Danny raced away.

"Gabe look at me! Open your eyes please!", Kono yelled as tear streamed down her face.

"He's got two GSW's to the abdomen. Kono you have to put pressure on his wounds!" Macgarrett bellowed in his Seal Commander voice. He needed to keep Kono from panicking because that wouldn't help Gabe right now. He reached into his small tactical med kit and removed a pressure bandage."Chin, Danny where the hell are those medics!" Steve grabbed Kono's hands and told her to hold the Bandage over the wounds.

Kono watched in horror as Gabes blood continued to seep out past the bandages and silently prayed that he'd be okay.

**Authors Note:** I know I'm horrible for leaving you with a cliff hanger, but it's 3am right now and my eyes are starting to blur. Till next chapter guys.


	9. Chapter 8

"Gabe...Gabe! get up bro"

Gabe slowly opened his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" Gabe asked

"It's been awhile kid."

"TJ?! Oh God I'm dead arent I?", Gabe asked panicked

"No jackass your not dead, but you did get your ass handed to you." said TJ. "I thought your Dad taught us better than that. I mean seriously dude how did you not anticipate that dealer spraying and praying."

"Hey why the hell am I getting lectured about my tactics by dead guy?"

Both men chuckled at that before Gabe took on a somber expression.

"I miss you hermano, every day."

TJ smiled sadly at his friend, "I miss you too bro."

"I can't believe you joined HRT. Hell I'm surprised your parents didn't kick your ass for quitting the Fire Dept." laughed TJ.

Gabe chuckled. "My mom gave me the whole guilt trip about losing her only child and my old man gave me an earful, but he understood why I had to do it." Gabe once again took on a somber expression, "I can't let the people responsible get away with this Teej."

"I know man I'd do the same thing too, but I don't want you to sacrifice your life and your happiness for me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Gabe

"Kono you moron."

"You saw that huh?"

"I always told you that you'd fall hard." laughed TJ. "I'm just sorry I'm not around to give you shit for it."

"Screw you." chuckled Gabe.

"Don't let her get away. Besides your lucky I'm not there or I'd be tempted to steal her away."

Gabe just laughed. God he missed this, him and TJ just laughing and ribbing each other. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his friend until this moment.

"Promise me that your not going to keep using me as an excuse to move forward with your life. They gave me this chance to talk to you to make sure you move on. I don't want to be the reason you screw things up with Kono. She's good for you, trust me." smiled TJ.

"I promise."

"Good" , said TJ. Then he cocked his head as if listening to something. "My time's up bro, I gotta go."

There were tears in Gabe's eyes as the image of his best friend started to fade.

"Syotos" said TJ.

"See you on the other side" replied Gabe.

The next thing he knew there was a blinding light, as well as voices off in the distance.

"We've got him back. His Heart is at a normal sinus rhythm."

"Damn that was close. We're almost to the Hospital and the trauma surgeon is already on standby."

Gabe felt someone squeeze his left hand, he looked up to see Kono with tears in her eyes.

_I promise you Teej_ was his last thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:** I know the whole near death expirience visit from a loved one is cliche but I just couldn't resist writing this in.


	10. Chapter 9

Kono listened to the steady beep of the heart rate monitor. It had been two days since the raid and capture of Eddie Yagin and it had been the hardest 48 hours of Kono's life. Not since her knee injury could she remember feeling so lost or vulnerable. Gabe had nearly bled out on his way to the hospital. One of the bullets had perforated his splenic artery causing him to hemorrhage badly. Kono had ridden with him to the hospital and had seen how the Paramedics had desperately tried to get Lactated Ringers (fluids) into Gabe to keep his heart pumping. She dully wondered if Gabe had done something like this when he was working Fire Rescue. As soon as they arrived at the hospital they had rushed Gabe into emergency Surgery. The doctors worked for hours to repair the damage and had even asked the team to donate blood. Apparently there was a massive traffic accident that had used a lot of the hospital's stores of blood and Gabe was B negative, one of the rarest blood types there is.

Kono didn't even hesitate donating. She was O negative, the universal donor and she immediately volunteered. All that, had happened 24 hours ago and Gabe still had not woken up. The doctors had informed her that Gabe was out of danger and that he would wake up soon, but regardless of how much her team tried to convince her to go home and rest she refused. She spent the night talking to Gabe. Telling him that if just opened his eyes for ehr she wouldn't kick his ass for leaving her behind. The nurses told her that hearing a familiar voice was soothing for patients so Kono just kept talking all night long. She told him of all the things they could do together when he finally was able to, like surfing and hiking. She told him she wanted him to meet her parents and that if he didn't wake up soon she'd take back her deal of not kicking his ass. Early that morning Chin had brought her a bag with a change of clothes and her toothbrush and other toiletries from her house. He had manged to convince her to grab a cup of coffee and a bagel from the cafeteria by promising he wouldn't leave Gabe's side.

Now the two of them kept up their silent vigil both lost in their own thoughts. Chin finally spoke up, "You care about him a lot don't you?"

"I didn't realize how much until this happened." she sighed. "This whole thing with me and him just sort of took me by surprise."

"What are you gonna do about it cuz?"

"I don't know? I don't even know how he feels about it. All I know is that seeing him lying on the ground bleeding to death was the scariest moment of my life.", Kono replied, her voice choking with emotion.

"Are you in love with him?" ,asked Chin.

Kono looked into her cousins eyes for a long moment before turning back to face the man that had invaded her heart. "Yes", she whispered.

Back at headquarters Danny and Steve had just finished filing their after action paperwork for the raid. Steve had taken the time to contact Gabe's mother Joanna in Florida and she was already on a flight out. He had offered to pick her up and bring her to the hospital personally. Steve had also sent a message to Gabe's father, but he didn't expect a response. From what he had learned Bobby Castillo was supposedly somewhere in Khandahar working a mission for the NSA, still he knew that the man would want to be told about his son's condition and at the very least be assured that he would be fine.

"You headed out to pick up Gabe's mom?" asked Danny.

Steve looked up at his partner, "Yeah she had trouble booking a flight earlier or she would've been here already."

Steve had never met Joanna Prado formerly Castillo before, but he remembered Bobby mentioning his ex wife and son. Bobby Castillo had been his Commanding Officer when he first joined SEAL Team 6. He had thrown many team BBQ's and get togethers to help forge a strong Platoon, and Steve remembered how many pictures their were of Bobby's old family. His house was full of pictures of a young Gabe, some holding various martial arts trophies, others of the two of them camping, shooting at the range, and various other activities.

Steve wondered how close Gabe was to his father. He knew Bobby clearly loved his son, but he wasn't sure if Gabe had grown up resenting his father for always being away. It wasn't uncommon for children of Special Operations personnel to feel neglected by their fathers, feeling like they're never there for them or love their job more than their families. However, Steve got his answer two days ago. As the hospital staff was removing Gabe's clothes in order to prep him for surgery Steve was handed a plastic bag with all the younger man's belongings. What Steve saw shocked him. Mixed in with Gabe's FBI ID was a Navy SEAL trident. The young man obviously carried it as a good luck piece, and Steve made sure to give it to Kono to hold on to for safe keeping. He guessed that if Gabe carried it with him everywhere he'd ask for it as soon as he opened his eyes.

"I've got to get going if I'm gonna meet her flight." ,said Steve.

"I'll ride with you."

The two men arrived at the airport with barely a minute to spare.

"Ms. Prado I'm Commander McGarrett and this is my partner Det. Williams. I'm very sorry we have to meet under these circumstances."

Joanna Prado looked at the two men standing before her. Staring straight at McGarret she asked, "You're a SEAL aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am I am." replied Steve.

At his puzzled expression Joanna said, "I was married to a SEAL, I know the look. Please tell me what happened to my son."

Steve began to go over everything feeling that he owed this woman the truth. When he had finished Joanna looked sad and tired.

"He's just like his father, he can't let this go. He and TJ were so close and when he died Gabe was devastated. I begged him to let it be, but in my heart I knew he was going to keep pushing. He's just like his father that way, neither one can ever quit something that's important too them. Thankfully you all were there to keep him alive. I have no words to thank you for what you all did to save my son."

After they loaded her bags in the car the men offered to take her to her hotel to get settled in first, but being a worried mother she had asked to go straight to the Hospital to see her son.

At the hospital Kono and Chin still stood watched over Gabe when Chin noticed her playing with something in her hands. "What you got their Cuz."

"The Boss handed it too me. He said it was important to Gabe and he thought I should hold on to it for him."

"That's a SEAL Trident." said Chin with some mild surprise. "Gabe was never in the military so it must be his Dad's."

"My dad gave it to me when I graduated Fire Academy." croaked Gabe.

Both Chin and Kono shot a surprised look at him. "You're awake.", breathed Kono. "I'll go get the doctor." she said as she made a move to get up.

"Stay" said Gabe as he reached out and grabbed her hand with a surprising amount of strength considering what he'd been through.

"NO worries cuz I'll get the Doc you stay here with your boy." said Chin as he moved toward the hallway. "Glad your finally awake kid."

"Do you need anything? Some ice chips or something?" rambled Kono nervously.

"Just you." he hoarsely replied.

Kono gave him a tender smile

"Gotta say even with all the pain I'm in I still like waking up to your beautiful face." said Gabe as he attempted a smile.

Kono immediately began to tear up at his words.

"Hey, what happened to my bad ass surfer chick?", he crooned.

Kono gave him a watery smile before she began laying into him. "Don't think this gets you off the hook. As soon as you've recovered I swear I'm going to kick your ass twice. One for leaving me behind and another time for getting yourself hurt."

"Finally a woman who can put him in his place." said Joanna Prado from the doorway. She had been eavesdropping on the two of them and was quite pleased by what she heard. It sounded like her son had finally met his match.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Mom?!", Kono blanched

"Is that any way to greet your mother who flew cross country to make sure you're all right?" replied Joanna. "I swear I taught him better manners than that miss..."

"Uh, Kono. Kono Kalakau ma'am" replied Kono just barely recovering from her shock.

Joanna smiled at her before turning on her son. "I like her. She won't put up with your B.S."

"Mom!"

"Uh Thank you?", Kono Chuckled nervously.

"I see my patient is finally awake." said the Doctor as he entered the room. "Ladies if you'll give us a minute to look him over and then we can let you come back in."

"Kono could you show me where the Cafeteria is? I'm still pretty jet lagged and I need some coffee."

"Sure ma'am."

"Please call me Joanna."

"Mom.." Gabe said in warning tone. Or at least he tried to, but since he was still recovering he doubted it sounded really intimidating.

"Just let the good doctor do what he needs to do honey, Kono and I will be back soon."

Gabe turned to the Doctor once the ladies had left the room. "Please Doc just put me out of my misery."

The doctor merely chuckled.

Kono sat in the cafeteria nervously playing with her coffee cup. This was not she pictured meeting her boyfriends Mom. _Wait what the hell am I saying? Gabe and I aren't a couple_, thought Kono. Her thoughts were interrupted by Joanna.

"So Kono tell me how long have you and Gabe been sleeping together?"

Kono nearly choked on her Coffee. Joanna got up and patted her back as she coughed.

"I'm sorry what?", Kono croaked.

Joanna just smiled "Both my ex husband and son say I'm too blunt. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but the way Gabe was looking at you...I've never seen him look at a girl like that."

Kono didn't know how to respond. She was completely taken by surprise.

"I'm just curious about what your relationship is with my son."

Kono struggled to find an adequate explanation, "Well Umm.."

"Oh don't tell me that foolish boy hasn't told you he's crazy about you has he? Just like his father, always scared to have the big conversations."

"Well I..."

"Kono I'm sorry of I'm being overbearing, but I'm just worried about him. Gabe has been chasing after TJ's killer for years. It's like he doesn't have a normal life anymore. He hasn't seriously dated anyone since Elianna and I just want my son to be happy and settled."

Steeling her resolve Kono answered, "I care about him a lot, but we haven't really talked about anything serious."

"That boy will be the death of me. Ever since he learned to walk I've had to worry about him." Joanna laughed.

Kono laughed as well and seeing an opportunity to steer the conversation to a less serious subject asked, "What was Gabe like when he was a kid?"

"Oh my he was a little daredevil. He could never back down from a dare. I don't know how many trips to the ER we had to take when he was growing up." said Joanna fondly before steering the conversation back where she wanted it. "If you care about him, be fearless with my son. Make him talk to you."

"I'm not sure how he feels about me." Kono finally admitted.

Joanna just gave her a smile "Trust me a mother knows and my son is head over heels for you."

Kono smiled back and began to look forward to talking with Gabe. As she continued to look at the woman in front of her Kono began to see where Gabe got his attitude from. Joanna Prado was a force to be reckoned with.


	11. Chapter 10

The ladies made their way back towards Gabe's room, Kono was deep in thought as to how she could possibly start a conversation about their "relationship". As they rounded the corner they were stopped abruptly by a man in a suit.

"I'm sorry ladies" replied the suited man, "Agent Castillo is being debriefed. If you two would wait in the waiting room someone will be along to get you once he can receive visitors."

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Joanna. "My son isn't some criminal so why is he being treated like one?!"

"Ma'mm calm down, your son has interferred in an ongoing FBI investigation. He needed to be debriefed in order to ascertain whether or not criminal charges need to be filed." said an older gentleman who exited Gabe's room.

"What!?" cried Joanna. "My son is lying there injured from bringing a known felon and drug dealer to justice and you're talking about arresting him?!"

Placing a calming hand on the older woman Kono leveled a glare at the agent in question, "Who are you?"

"Special Agent In Charge Martin Wheeler, officer Kalakaua"

Kono stood shocked.

"I'm well aware of you and your little task force." said Wheeler with disdain evident in his voice.

"Then you'll also be aware that Gabe was working with permission of the Governor and with temporary HPD creds."

"Which is why I haven't slapped cuffs on him ...yet. That man has been reckless and insubordinate since he started at HRT. I will find a way to get him off my team and if I have my way out of the Bureau." replied Wheeler as he and the other agent walked away.

"That arrogant bastard! I have half a mind to kick his ass if I knew it wouldn't get Gabe in more trouble." replied Joanna.

"Don't worry Joanna, I'll get to the bottom of this." replied Kono as she dialed her boss

After receiving Kono's call Steve managed to get in touch with his contacts in the local FBI office who were able to inform him that SAC Wheeler had flown in the same day as the ship takedown. No one could say exactly why, but apparently it had to do with an OPR (Office of Professional Respnsibility, which is the FBI's internal affairs) investigation. Steve knew something wasn't right, the timing of Wheeler's arrival seemed suspect. Not too mention that if OPR was investigating Gabe then he would have been told not to leave Quantico. _  
_

_It looks like Gabe's suspicions that Wheeler was somehow involved in his friends death are right, _thought McGarrett. He needed to find proof though and doing that was going to be a tall order. Wheeler has had years to make sure that any substantial evidence will be buried and difficult to find. NOt to mention his campaign to drum Gabe out of the Bureau and possibly put him behind bars. Steve had promised the younger man that he would have his back and SEAL's always kept their promises. He needed to focus on helping Gabe recover and trying to find the connection between Eddie Yagin, Tommy Tau, and Agent Wheeler.

Back at the hospital Gabe was absolutely livid. Effective immediately he was under investigation by OPR for possible misconduct. He knew that smug bastard Wheeler was behind this. He had to calm down and look at the big picture. If Wheeler was here then he must be on to something, and ifthat asshole was involving OPR then he was trying cover his ass. He had to get McGarrett to make sure to question Yagin before Wheeler could try and wrestle jurisdiction from Five 0.

_I'm close_ thought Gabe, _Yagin's got to know something and Wheeler is sweating. I'm close TJ I can feel it. _

The doctor, Kono and his mother walked back into his room interrupting his thoughts.

The doctor had informed Gabe that he would need at least 3 more weeks to fully heal and another 4 weeks of physical therapy before he could return to light duty.

"Great" mumbled Gabe when he heard the news. "Everybody knows Physical Therapists are closet sadists."

"Oh stop your whining boy. You've got this gorgeous girl here to kiss your boo boo's." smiled Joanna.

Gabe recognized his mother's smile for what it was. She was in full matchmaker mood and she was going to spend her time here pushing him and Kono onto each other. Not that Gabe needed anymore incentive to pursue Kono, but he still wasn't sure about her feelings on the subject of them so he did what he always did when he had to deal with something real and emotional... he deflected.

"So when can I get out of here doc?"

"We'd like to keep you for a few more days to monitor you."

"Hell no, I want to sign out AMA (Against Medical Advice). No offense, but I can't stand hospitals."

"Gabriel Angel Castillo! You will follow the doctors advice." replied Joanna to her hard headed son.

The doctor chuckled while Kono turned her head to hide her smirk. "It's quite alright ma'mm I figured he wouldn't want to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary. While I'd like to keep him here a few more days his labs indicate that he's free of infection and his wounds are healing. As long as he has someone who can monitor him he can sign out today."

"He can stay with me." said Kono with a smile.

"Wonderful." replied Joanna. "With you watching out for him I wont have to worry, plus I'll be able to drop by and check on him."

"Do either of ladies know how to change his bandages?" asked the doctor

"I'm a registered nurse." replied Joanna.

"Great then it's all settled. I'll go start up the paperwork to sign you out. I'll want you to be back in a week to check on your progress." said the doctor.

Gabe just stared at the two women. He didn't know whether to be thrilled or scared at how well his mother and Kono were getting along.

"Nice of you guys to work that out without consulting me." Gabe replied grumpily.

Kono grabbed his hand and gave him a gentle kiss, "If you're a good boy I'll make you a special dinner."

Gabe's mood instantly brightened. Kono had kissed him in front of his mother. _Maybe she has feelings for me after all_ Gabe thought.

"Joanna you're wlcome to join us."

"Thank you Kono, I just need to head to my hotel to shower and unpack."

Gabe's mood darkened, while he loved his mother he had wanted time with Kono by themselves.

_I guess that talk is going to have to wait till after dinner_ he thought.

"I'll drive you." said Kono. "By the time I get back all the paperwork should be complete and I can take you home."

Gabe smiled at both women and said goodbye as they walked out of his room.

"Looks like things might be looking up for me after all." he said to himself

**Author's note: ** Sorry it's been a few days since I've posted, but it's been crazy busy for me lately. My wife and I are moving and work has been crazy. Thanks again for all the reviews and for following along with this story.


	12. Chapter 11

Steve and Danny had stared at Eddie Yagin through the two way mirror. They had been questioning him for the better part of a week and the man stubbornly refused to give up any information on the Triads or Kinman 'Tommy' Tau.

"The man's rideiculously tight lipped", said Danny

"He's more scared of his boss than he is of anything we can do to him", replied Steve "We've got to find some leverage, something that we can use to get him to spill his guts. I've got a bad feeling he's waiting us out."

"What do you mean?"

"With Wheeler here and his OPR cronies I'm betting Eddie here is thinking he's protected from on high. Look at this smug bastard, he's looking at 15 year minimum sentence for the drugs plus whatever the DA can get for the illegal weapons and he' cool as ice."

"You think Wheeler's gonna pull something to get him transfered to federal custody?"

"And lose him in the process ...yeah I do. Besides we also have to deal with the bogus charges Wheeler is trying to level against Gabe." said Steve.

Both men turned to look at the criminal in question on the other side of the mirror. Eddie Yagin just stared at the mirror with a smug grin on his face.

Gabe sat on Kono's sofa trying desperately to hide the fact that he was in serious pain. He may have been a bit hasty signing himself out of the hospital, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit it. Between dinner with his mom and Kono and the party they threw in his honor he was hurting bad. So with his smile firmly in place he sat and tried to follow the conversations of his new friends in Five 0 and HPD. Kono and Danny had manage to gather a few officers as well as the rest of the team together to celebrate a mission well done and Gabe's release from the hospital. Even a few FBI Agents from the local field office had shown up to wish the young man a speedy recovery.

For the last 2 hours Gabe had done his best to be as up for the party as possible. Kono and Danny had gone to the trouble of putting this together and he wanted them to know he appreciated it. As soon as they had arrived at Kono's house she had helped him to the couch and hadn't let him get up for anything; she then continued to hover close to him just in case he needed anything. Gabe had chatted with the other SWAT officers that had participated in the takedown and endured some friendly teasing about being the one who ended up getting hurt. Gabe took it in stride but his energy was fading fast not to mention the pain killers they had given him before he'd been discharged. He was having a tough time hiding the pain he was in.

Kono looked over at Gabe and noticed the grimace he was trying to hide behind his smile. She immediately began breaking up the party claiming she had to look after her patient. So with some friendly parting words everyone cleared out with the exception of Steve and Gabe's mom.

"So has Eddie given up any actionable intel?", asked Gabe

Steve answered, "Not really. We haven't been able to get anything off him. We think..."

"No, no shop talk. You just got out of the Hospital and you need to concern yourself with your recovery. No more going out to play superhero with your friend Steve.", interrupted Kono with a smirk.

Both Joanna and Steve let out a laugh while Gabe just scowled at Kono.

"Steve help me out here." groaned Gabe.

"Sorry buddy, your babysitter said you can't come out to play." chuckled Steve. "No worries rest of the team is on this. If we get anything worth while we'll let you know. Kono look after our boy."

"Will do boss." smiled Kono.

"Joanna I can give you a ride to your hotel." said Steve

"Thank you Steve." replied Joanna before turning to her son and kissing him on the cheek. "Cuidate nene. (Take care baby)"

"Mama, ya soy un hombre mayor. (Mom I'm a grown man)." groused Gabe.

She just smiled at him, "I'll be by tomorrow morning to check your bandages."

And with that they left.

Kono placed a glass of water and two of Gabe's pain pills on the coffee table in front of him.

"Really the pain's not that bad", Gabe tried to lie.

Kono gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it. "Nice try boy wonder, but I know you've been hiding that fact that you;ve been in pain for a while now. I should've noticed it earlier."

"Boy wonder!", said Gabe as he swallowed the pills, "I think I'm insulted."

"Well you can't be Batman because the Boss looks way scarier than you do, but you can definitely hold your own so that makes you robin."

"Hey I'm at least Nightwing ok."

"Sorry I don't know who that is. I'm not as big a nerd as you are." joked Kono.

Gabe just smiled, "Allow me to educate you on the finer point of DC comics. Nightwing was the original Robin; he became a hero in his own right after stepping out from under Batman' shadow."

Kono looked thoughtful, "I guess that could apply to you."

"Damn right" said Gabe "If anybody's the side kick on this team it's definitely Danny." he laughed.

"I'm so gonna tell him you said that." laughed Kono.

Gabe just laughed right along with her. After they had quieted down Kono's face took on a serious expression.

"What's up Gorgeous?" asked Gabe.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and when I get out we need to discuss some thing."

"Tease, your taunting with what I can't have right now." Gabe joked. It was a reflex of his to crack jokes when things got serious.

Kono just gave him a sultry smile over her shoulder as she walked away. Gabe knew this was the perfect opportunity for them to discuss whatever was going on between them. _Wish I had waited to take those pills_ thought Gabe. _Seems like I'm gonna need to be all here for this conversation_. He settled into the couch clsoing his eyes and thinking about what exactly he wanted to say to her. He knew he wanted this to be more than a fling but he hadn't really worked out how they could make it work. He guessed they would have to discuss if he would move here and take up a posting with the Honolulu field office or just quit the FBI all together. He knew after this his time at HRT was over. He'd had enough of the whole lone wolf existence and wanted to settle down. Besides if he wrapped up this case he'll have brought TJ's murderers to justice, his friend could rest in peice and that weight of guilt he carried would finally be off his shoulders. _Kono is amazing and I'll do whatever it takes to make this work _he thought. Gabe closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, _TJ if your up there watching, I'm gonna need your help to not screw this up. You were always better at this stuff than I was._

Kono let the hot water relax her body. Spending days sleeping in a hospital recliner was tough on her body. Not to mention she had barely slept at all till Gabe had woken up. She released a shaky breath as she reminded herself that the man she'd fallen for was safe and sound waiting for her in her living room. She thought back to her conversation with Gabe's mom. Joanna had told he that Gabe had feelings for her and that if she wanted something serious with him she would just have to make the first move. She wasn't expecting to fall for him, but somehow he had snuck past her defenses. _Only I could fall for a guy in a few days and then nearly lose him before I had a chance to tell him_ She thought. Well enough was enough she knew she wanted a real relationship with Gabe and she wasn't going to waste anymore time being scared to tell him. She stepped out of the shower determined to figure out how they could make this work.

"Gabe listen I know we've only known each other a short while ,but I feel like this thing between you and me is special." she said as she walked into the living room toweling off her hair. "I know it sounds crazy but ..."

She looked up to find Gabe with his eye's closed, head back, and a soft snore eminating from him. She couldn't help but chuckle. Grabbing a blanket from the linen closet she snuggled up next to him placing the blanket over both of them. Gabe smiled and murmured her name sleepily as he slid his arm around her. Kono layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. _There's always tomorrow_ was the last thought she had before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay guys, but I just moved and I didn't have internet till just a few hours ago, Man you never know how much you miss something till you don't have it anymore. I think I was going through internet withdrawl. =P


	13. Chapter 12

_Where the hell is she_ Gabe thought. He felt himself begin to panic and had to stifle the urge to scream in frustration and fear. Where was Kono? He had to find her fast, but his common sense told him that he couldn't rush his movements. His father taught him that panic is what killed most people, so he forced himself to calm down by repeating the mantra his father had drilled into his head. _Slow is smooth, smooth is fast, fast is deadly._ He repeated the phrase over and over in his mind focusing on it and his breathing to bring his heart rate down. He could hear his father's voice in his head.

"_Gabe when your adrenaline kicks in your heart rate goes to 180 beats a minute or higher, your breathing becomes erratic, and fine motor skills go out the window. Trigger control goes to shit and your vision narrows. In order to combat this you've got to get control of your breathing; it's the most efficient way to lower your heart rate. Breathe in on a four count, hold for a four count, exhale on a four count. Say to yourself over and over, slow is smooth, smooth is fast, fast is deadly. No matter the situation son the person who keeps a cool head is the one who usually wins."_

Gabe had used his father's technique for years. Even when he was a Paramedic and someone was coding on him he was able to focus on doing what was needed because his father had taught him to fight off panic and focus on the task at hand. It was his greatest strength; the ability to focus no matter what was going on around him. He seemed to see it all in slow motion and it allowed him to respond to whatever happened. But all that training and experience seemed to desert him now when he needed it most. The woman he loved as in danger and he needed to find her...now! Oh god where was she. He was losing it and Kono was counting on him. She had to be here somewhere but where God damn it!

* * *

Gabe's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. Then he immediately regretted that as a stab of pain nearly knocked the wind out of him. After a few moments of breathing through it, the pain became more manageable. He looked around and realized he was at Kono's house, on her couch. He wiped a trembling hand over his face and let out a relieved sigh. _It was just a dream _he thought. As he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen and the smell of bacon in the air. Grunting as he stood up he shuffled his way into the kitchen.

"Well good morning mijo. Nice of you to wake up and join us." said Joanna. "How are you feeling?"

"Remember when I started doing Parkour back when I was 16 and I fell off the ledge of our parking structure?" Gabe responded.

"Yes and you broke your arm and two ribs, what about it?" said his mother.

"That tickled compared to this." he said with a grimace.

"Here take a seat and eat your breakfast. I've got OJ, eggs, bacon, and some toast. Once you get some food in you then we can give another painkiller to take the edge off." ,said Kono. "After breakfast your mom and I are going to take a look at your bandages. I shouldn't have let you sleep on the couch, but you looked exhausted. Plus I was scared you might pop a stitch if I tried to move you."

Gabe shot Kono a grateful smile and gingerly sat down to dig in to his breakfast. Getting shot sucks, but if he was going to have Kono nurse him back to health it definitely had its advantages. After he finished eating the ladies preceeded to tend to his injuries. Apparently he had bled through his bandages but not enough that his mother thought it might be a problem. Still she had to bite her tongue to keep from lecturing him about his chosen profession. She knew his job was dangerous but this was the first time she got a real live look at what could happen to him. Pushing her worries aside she focused on the fact that her son had finally found someone he really cared for. _Thank God _ she thought. _Now I'd better leave these kids alone to straighten things out._

"Well your bandages are taken care of; I'll leave you to your personal nurse now. I'm going to head out for some shopping and sight seeing. I rented a car this morning and I want to take advantage of being in Hawaii. I'll call to check on you later mijo."

"Alright mom just be careful. Wheeler's still on the island and I'm sure he's trying to figure out a way to cause trouble."

"No worries kiddo I've been looking out for myself long before you were born, but I'll be careful. Thanks for breakfast Kono."

"Bye Joanna, your welcome anytime." said Kono as she walked the older woman out. When she came back into her living room Gabe had a pensive look on his face. He seemed lost in his own thoughts and judging by the frown on his face those thoughts weren't pleasant.

"Hey what's put that frown on your face?"

"Huh? Oh sorry just still in some pain." he replied.

Kono knew it was more than that but she decided to let it go for now. Trying for a distraction to shake him out of whatever mood he was in kono said, "Hey I got an idea lets head out to the beach. We can lie out and soak up some sun. I know you'll probably go stir crazy sitting inside all day."

Her idea got the smile she was searching for as Gabe replied, " Any excuse to see you in a bikini querida."

* * *

Back at Five 0 headquarters Steve was in his office trying to keep from yelling at the Governor on the other end of the phone. Somehow Wheeler had managed to get a judge to transfer Eddie Yagin to federal custody. Steve knew that it was only a matter of time before Yagin ended up getting lost in the federal system and he and the Triads had a score to settle with Gabe. Him being injured just made things that much more dangerous. Arguing with the Governor for the last half hour had manage to to get Steve a stay of transfer for 24 hours to see if he could try to get anymore info from Eddie about their narcotics case. According to what they just learned Wheeler had claimed that Eddie Yagin was a material witness and informant in an ongoing case for the FBI.

"DAMN IT!" growled Steve as he slammed the phone down on its reciever.

Feeling it was finally safe to enter both Chin and Danny entered his office, "What's up?" asked the blond detective.

"The Governor says his hands are tied and Yagin is being transferred to federal custody tomorrow." Steve said.

"Wheeler?" asked Chin.

Steve gave him a grave nod, "I also found out that Gabe is expected to appear for a hearing having to do with his supposded misconduct and insubordination next month."

"The kid is still recovering and I doubt he'll be able to fly back to Quantico for that." , said Chin.

"Which is why Wheeler is having it here on the island at the Honolulu office. Somethings not right with this whole situation. Wheeler is pushing for Gabe to be brought in for questioning by OPR ASAP." , said Steve.

"It seems to me that if he's pushing hard for this hearing then he's got to have something up his sleeve." said Chin

"Well then we've got three weeks to figure out what he's up to." said Danny.

**Authors Note: **Shout out to Grand Master Darkstorm for his help. Also check out his new story on Hawaii Five 0, you won't be disappointed.


	14. Chapter 13

The last three weeks had been a blur of sadistic physical therapists and medical professionals as far as Gabe as concerned. He hadn't been this physically drained and wrung out since HRT selection. Like most type A alpha males Gabe took it as a personal challenge to push himself further than his doctors and therapists wanted. If they said to run a mile he ran two, if they said 15 reps, he did 25. Despite everyone telling him if he kept pushing too hard he would re injure himself Gabe had done everything he could think of to get back in shape as fast as possible. Once Steve had told him that Wheeler was bringing him before OPR in a few weeks he had worked like a mad man to regain at least some of the strength he had lost much to the annoyance of Kono. They had argued for an hour after his third therapy session when he had run himself so hard he collapsed, but after both his mother and Steve had been brought in to referee they had all agreed that because of the situation Gabe had to be prepared for anything Wheeler could throw at him.

It didn't mean that Kono was happy about it though, but Joanna had explained that Gabe could not sit idly by and do nothing when he felt there was a threat to those he cared about. On top of Wheeler's OPR hearing against Gabe, he had file a motion with a federal judge to bring Five 0 up on disciplinary action for "Jepordizing an ongoing federal investigation." If Gabe hadn't been motivated before to get back in shape before, that bombshell had given him an almost insane drive to be in the best condition he could be. If Wheeler was going to make this personal by going after his new friends Gabe was determined to beat the bastard.

Gabe's last doctor's appointment before his hearing was earlier that morning and he had impressed his doctor, therapist, and the team with how much progress he had made. While he was not up to HRT's rigorous standards he had still been able to pass the standard FBI Physical assesment test and basic firearms certification. Deep down he knew it was more than he could hope for, but he wanted to be back at his peak. As the days leading up to his and Five 0's respective hearings drew closer he had become more and more edgy. Kono had done her best to try and get him to confide in her, but as the hearing drew closer Gabe had become more withdrawn. He'd been having that same dream several times a week and the last couple days it seemed to be on repeat every time he closed his eyes. He knew he was hurting Kono with his distance, but trying to be ready to protect her had become an obsession. The tension between the two of them is what caused Chin to volunteer to take him to his last appointment.

"No worries cuz I'll take him to the doc. You need to catch up on paperwork anyway," said Chin.

Kono had been wary of Chin's offer, but had reluctantly agreed. That's how Gabe had found himself sitting at the picnic table in front of Kamekona's shrimp truck having lunch with a very stern faced Chin.

"All right Kid spit it out, I know something's bothering you," said Chin as he ate his lunch.

Gabe smirked and shook his head, "What are you a mind reader now?"

"Nope but it doesn't exactly take a profiler to see something's bothering you, so what's the deal? You worried about your hearing?"

"Yes and No," answered the younger man. "Just another Hinky feeling you know?"

"What, like at the take down?" asked Chin.

Gabe nodded his confirmation.

"Is that why you've been acting like an ass with my cousin?"

Gabe winced at the accusation.

"Look kid I can understand you needing to find justice for your friend and put that prick Wheeler where he belongs, but you're not on your own. The team is behind you and more importantly Kono's behind you. Take some advice from a guy who has been there. If you don't learn to open up to the people close to you, this job will chew you up and spit you out," said Chin.

Gabe pushed his plate away having lost his appetite, "I keep having this dream...Kono's there and someone has her. No matter what I do I can't get to her. It's driving me crazy that something I'm invovled in could somehow hurt her."

Chin stared at the younger man contemplating his whispered confession, "Talk to her. She's not some damsel in distress and you shutting her out is not going to help the situation. Trust me I've been there."

Gabe nodded, "You're right. I'll talk to her next chance I get."

"No time like the present," said Chin and smirked at Gabes shocked look. "No sense in putting it off kid. I gotta swing by headquarters and she's there now finishing up some reports. Stop acting like a jackass and tell her you love her, everyone else can see it plain as day."

"You telling me you approve now?"

"Let's just say you're growing on me kid, but you better stop messing around because you hurt her and you will answer to me."

Gabe smirked, "Roger that."

Five 0

Kono had barely been able to concentrate on her reports. Nevermind that she hated doing paperwork on a good day, but her concern over Gabe, his hearing and his attitude lately made stringing words into sentences today a particular challenge. She had just gotten off the phone with her nurse friend Tracy who worked at the doctor's office to get an update on Gabe's condition. Tracy had assured her that everything was fine with her "boyfriend" and teased Kono that according to the doctor Gabe should be able to resume certain "activities." Kono had thanked her friend and hung up the phone. She had spent the last five minutes staring at her computer screen in her office trying to figure out how to get through to Gabe and get him to open up to her when the object of her thoughts knocked on her office door.

"Hey gorgeous want to take a walk with me, and grab a coffee. You look like you could use a break," said Gabe as he gave her that smile that Kono was a sucker for.

Startled out of her thoughts, it took her a second to respond, "Absolutely, I need the fresh air."

As the pair made their way out of head quarters Gabe and Chin shared a look of understanding as they passed. A short walk down the street to Starbucks and Gabe found his courage to speak up.

"Take a seat for a second Querida, we need to talk, " he said as he guided her to a nearby bench.

As they sat down Gabe was at a loss for words. He looked so frustrated with himself that Kono couldn't help but take pity on him and squeeze his hand to reassure him, "Tell me" she said.

Gabe chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I know I've been a complete ass lately."

"Well not a complete ass." she teased. "Besides it's one of your more endearing traits."

"No wonder I love you," Gabe chuckled before his shock registered and he cringed. "Umm I swear I wanted to tell you that in a more romantic way..."

Kono shook her head and smiled. She placed a finger over his lips to stop his rant, "I love you too and I'm just glad you finally said something. Your mom and Steve thought you wouldn't have the guts to say it first," she chuckled.

"Nice to know they've got so much faith in me," he deadpanned.

Kono laughed and leaned in to kiss his frown away, "Feel better now?"

"No, It's gonna take more than that to restore my shattered confidence, " He joked.

"Well then since the doctor's cleared you for extracurricular activities I'll make it all better tonight."

"So what time do you get off hot stuff?" said Gabe giving her a lascivious smile.

"When you get me off handsome, " she joked right back.

"Oh honey are you trying to torture me?" he asked as he kissed away her giggle.

She broke their kiss and smiled at him, "Don't think just because we're a couple now that you're off the hook about telling me what's been bothering you."

"I'm sure I could distract you," he said as he nuzzled and kissed her neck giving her chills.

"Gabe..." , she had meant to say his name in warning, but it came out more like a breathy moan.

He sighed as he leaned back, "Ok," he took a nother moment to get himself under control. "I've been having these dreams for the past few weeks. I'm searching for you and I cant get to you. No matter what I do I can't seem to get to you in time. I don't know what it means, but I just can't shake the feeling that something's gonna happen soon."

"So you've been trying to kill yourself in your physio sessions so you could get back in shape to protect me?"

"Basically," he said with a smirk.

"I don't know whether to take you to my car and have my way with you for worrying about me or kick your ass for thinking I can't take care of myself."

"If you're taking requests I'm voting for option A," he smiled.

"You can't help yourself can you? You always have to be the white knight," she chuckled.

"Hey it's what I signed up for, _Servare Vitas (To save lives)_ gorgeous."

Kono smiled and grabbed his hand leading him away from the bench.

"Where are we going ?" Gabe asked.

"To my car, I'm choosing option A hot stuff." she smiled at him.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been dealing with a family situation. Hope you all have been following my buddy Grand master Darkstorm's story for Five 0. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now.

**Author's Note 2:** Servare Vitas is the motto for FBI HRT.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**_ I know this is a short chapter, but I've got a big scene planned for the next one and I just wanted to update with something since I had to take a long hiatus last time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days. I'm still hard at work on it. Thank you to everyone for the reviews and taking the time to read my story. Once again shout out to Grand Master Darkstorm everybody check out his story you wont be disappointed._

Gabe looked down at the sleeping miracle in his arms. He'd been awake for an hour now after a restless nights sleep. Today was his hearing with OPR and despite the fact that he and Kono had finally confessed their feelings and were moving toward something permanent; he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had been plauging him for days. His dream of Kono in danger and him not being able to get to her is what had awoken him again last night. He didn't want to fall back to sleep; it may have been silly but he felt that if he closed his eyes she would disappear.

Kono murmured sleepily and burrowed herself even deeper into his side causing Gabe to smile. He was head over heels for this woman and whatever hell came their way he would find a way to protect her. His thoughts drifted back to last night. After he had confessed to her about his nightmare she had stubbornly insisted that she would go with him to his hearing.

"We're a team Gabe, I watch your back and you watch mine," she had insisted.

"Yes Ma'mm," Gabe smirked.

"You're mine now Special Agent Castillo, which means I will take down anyone trying to put a sctratch on that gorgeous body of yours," she purred.

Gabe had found it hard to put up much an argument since she then preceeded to pounce on him. _I will definitely not mind losing an argument with her if they're all like this_, he thought before he had became otherwise occupied. In between one their many love making sessions Gabe had told her a story his mom had told him once as a little boy when he had asked her about love.

"Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?" he asked Kono

"No," she sighed contentedly and smiled. "Tell me a story."

"My mom told me a story once about this ancient myth. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the little finger of those that are destined to be lovers. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never breaks. I always thought it was some childish story, until I met you."

Kono gave him that soft melty look that always made his stomach do a little flip

"That's so beautiful," Kono whispered. "Who knew the bad ass Counterterrorism Special Agent was such a romantic," she teased.

Gabe chuckled, "Keep it quiet or you'll ruin my bad ass reputation."

Shaking his head to clear the very pleasant memories Gabe glanced at the bedside clock. It was time to wake his sleeping beauty. Leaning towards he bagan kissing her eyelids, then her nose, then her eye. By the time he finally settled his lips on hers Kono gave him a happily little hum.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she purred. "You keep that up and I'll handcuff you to the bed."

"That's not really much of an incentive to stop," , Gabe replied huskily as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Go shower boy wonder," ,laughed Kono. "Something tells me your going to need a cold one to get through the day."

"Torturer, you lay there naked and tangled in the sheets looking like sin then you push me out of bed," Gabe groused.

Kono just stuck her tongue out at him.

After showering Gabe drssed in a black armani suit, blue button down shirt and black tie, while Kono wore a dark grey pencil skirt and red top.

"You know your going to distrsct me wearing that," Gabe chuckled.

"What?! It's just a skirt."

"And now I'm having fantasies of what I want to do to you while your wearing it."

"Down boy, after your hearing I'll let you do anything you want," Kono purred.

Gabe just wiggled his eyebrows as he opened the door for her. As they stepped outside Gabe looked up to see Steve and Danny leaning against the Camaro, while Chin sat on his bike.

At his surpised expression Steve said, "I told you SEAL's look after their own."

"What he said." replied Danny with a smirk.

"You're Five 0 Kid and that makes you Ohana," said Chin.

Gabe looked over at Kono to see her smiling back at him. "Thank you guys, for everything."

"Well then, now that the love fest is over let's go ruin Wheeler's day," said Danny with a smile.


	16. Chapter 15

The ride to the courthouse was silent and tense. There seemed to be an air of foreboding, and it felt like a weight pressing down on Gabe's shoulders. This was the same feeling he got before every op. His every nerve was on edge and he was constantly scanning his surroundings. Danny, Steve and Chin had opted to ride together in the Camaro while Kono and Gabe drove her Chevy Cruze. Kono wanted to try and put Gabe's mind at ease, but she knew that would be pointless. He was in his full on Operator mode and she reasoned that the seriousness of the situation definitely warranted it. As much as she wanted to assure Gabe that everything would be fine she herself couldn't stamp out the little voice of doubt. They still didn;t know what kind of evidence Wheeler had manufactured against Gabe or how damning the charges would be. Kono made a silent vow to stick by his side no matter happened.

For his part Gabe knew that Kono would want to comfort him, but he was thankful that she didn't try. He needed to be switched on in order to deal with Wheeler. While there wasn't a likely chance he'd be shot Gabe knew that he was in a very dangerous situation. Wheeler would be pulling out all the stops in order to bury Gabe and prevent the truth from coming out. _Over my dead body_, thought Gabe. They were just around the corner from the FBI field office and Gabe to a deep calming breath to prepare himself for what was to come.

Hearing Gabe sigh Kono put the car in park and reached out a hand to him. Looking straight into his eyes she said, "I love you ok, and I've got your back no matter what."

"Thanks Babe just knowing you got my back makes me feel better. I love y...," Gabe was interupted by the shocked look on Kono's face. In the next instant Kono had tugged so hard on his arm that his forehead slammed against the center console. Gabe felt her lay down on top of him as he heard the glass shatter on the passenger window.

"Kono, are you all right!" , Gabe yelled as he attempted to get up and out of the car.

Kono shifted and opened the driver side door to get them behind cover, "I'm ok, I saw the scope glint and just reacted."

"Any idea where he's set up?" asked Gabe as they crawled out the car and took cover behind the engine block.

Kono turned to look at him and winced. He had a bloody nose, most likely from when she jerked his arm, "Sorry babe."

Gabe wiped the blood off his nose, "No worries gorgeous, thanks for the save. As for the nose you can kiss me and make it up later." he replied with a smirk.

Gabe glanced behind them to see that the rest of the team were all fine and also crouching behind the cover of the Camaro. McGarrett was hollering the situation into his cellphone.

"This is Commander Steve Mcgarrett Five 0 has just taken sniper fire outside the FBI Honolulu field office, send back up."

No sooner had he finished his statement when three SUV's screeched to a halt in front of them.

"Oh shit..." muttered Gabe as he pulled his Glock 23 from his hip holster.

Kono also drew her MP 9 and started firing at the Triads that began to exit the suvs. The gangsters were armed with Tec 9's and AK 47's. They planned to turn this into a turkey shoot.

"McGarrett we gotta break contact. Head for the building when I pop up to cover," Gabe yelled. "Kono get ready to head to the building."

"I'm not leaving you out here."

"I need you to get to the building to cover my exit. It's a leap frog babe trust me. Now go," Gabe popped up from his kneeling position into a modified crouch trying to expose as little of himself as possible over the car's hood. "Move!" he shouted, then proceeded to fire 7 shots. Two went into the heart of the closest Triad dropping him dead to the ground. The remaining shots went center mass of the rest of the triads in the closest vehicle.

Kono sprinted for all she was worth, her panic and worry for Gabe giveing her the burst of speed needed to find cover in the building and return fire to cover the rest of her team. Then to her horror Chin took one to the leg and dropped like a stone.

"Chin!" yelled Danny

With a glance in Chin's direction Gabe ran for his teammate firing on the move. By the time he reached him the rest of the team had reached the building and were providing him and Chin with cover fire. McGarrett showed why you don't mess with Navy SEAL's as he dropped another 4 assailants with deadly accuracy. Both Kono and Danny not to be outdone dropped another 3 allowing Gabe to drag Chin to building. Chin showing himself to be a true Hawaiian warrior had continued to fire as Gabe hauled him to the building to rejoin the team.

At that moment police sirens could be heard in the distance as well as the FBI Agents in the office had come downstairs to join the fight. The remaining Triads broke the attack in order to try and get away. Some crawling into the remaining SUVs and others attempting to flee on foot.

"We've got to after them, " said Steve.

Gabe glanced at Kono to see if she was ok.

"I'm okay Gabe, we'll stay with Chin. You and Steve go do your Batman and Robin thing."

"God I love you. Boss best chance is to chase down a runner."

"You up for it FeeBee?" Joked Steve as he began running in the direction of one of the suspects.

"Try to keep up Frog Boy." replied Gabe as they both took off full sprint after their suspect.

"Be careful," Kono called out before turning to her cousin. "How bad is it Cuz?" she asked.

"No worries Kono it doesn't look that bad, but it hurts like a bitch though."

"Could've been a lot worse Chin. We got lucky on this one," said Danny.

"What the hell was all that?" asked Kono

"And how did the Triads know we were going to be here? Nobody outside the FBI knew about this hearing except us, " replied the blonde detective.

"I'm gonna try and get some answers. Danny stay with Chin," said Kono as she got up.

"Sure thing rookie," said Danny. "Kids today no respect," he joked.

Chin just chuckled and shook his head.

Five 0

Gabe and Steve ran down the alley in hot pursuit of their suspect. The young asian tried to run and fire blind behind him in order to escape his pursuers, but soon ran out of ammo and dropped his gun. He emerge into the street and sprinted into a crowd on the beach trying to put distance between him the cops.

"You go right onto the sidewalk and try to get ahead of him," called out Steve.

Gabe poured on the speed and was able to catch up to the idiot that thought he could outrun someone by running in sand. Jumping over the small stone wall separating the beach and the sidewalk Gabe tackled the man shoving his face in the sand.

"You're under arrest he growled," as he proceeded to snap cuffs on him. An instant later Mcgarrett was there helping him lift the suspect to his feet.

"I don't have a lot of patience with people who take shots at my team so I suggest that when we get back to the station you get real cooperative," said Steve glaring at the man with barely controled fury.

Five 0

Back at the FBI office Kono was looking for some answers. "Have you seen Agent Wheeler?" she asked the first FBI Agent she came to.

"Sorry ma'am but with all the commotion I haven't seen him. Last I saw he was in the conference room at the back of the building."

Kono walked down the hallway to the conference room finding Martin Wheeler talking to someone on his cell phone.

"I thought you said your boys could handle it Yagin...I don't care about excuses... No you're gon=ing to answer to Tau about this not me."

Sensing someone behind him Wheeler spun to find Kono standing in the hallway. He immediately pulled his sidearm and motioned for her to enter the room.

"Close the door and take your weapon out slowly. PLace it on the floor and kick it to me."

Kono did as he asked.

"You and your team have become a giant pain in my ass, but if you think I'm gonna let you or that little prick Castillo bring me down your dreaming."

"You're holding an officeer at gun point Wheeler. This can only end one way," said Kono

"Hell no, you're my insurance to get off this island. You're coming with me and if Castillo or your team try anything they'll be fishing your body out of the ocean." said Wheeler as he walked up to Kono and Pistol whip her knocking her out.

He placed Kono into a fireman's carry and proceeded to carry her out of the conference room.

"What happened?" asked a paramedic when Wheeler emerged through the back of the building with Kono.

"I dont' know I just found her like this."

"Well bring her to my rig so I can take a look at her." said the medic turning to lead Wheeler back to his ambulance.

Wheeler put two into his back then carried Kono to his car. After snapping handcuffs on her and taping her mouth shut he locked her in the trunk and drove off.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for everyone who has taken the time to read and or comment about the story I really appreciate it. And Shout out to Grand Master Darkstorm. Check out Uku pana'i Redemption


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been out of the country and busy at work. I promise to update more regularly now that work has calmed down a bit. Thanks again to everyone who's been following along with this story and reviewing it. I really do appreciate the feedback. And again shout out to my buddy Grand Master Dark Storm check out his Five 0 story it's absolutely amazing. Props buddy =)**

McGarrett and Castillo hauled their suspect off to the FBI offices interrogation room. Gabe looked ready to tear the guy in half and Steve knew the younger man needed to cool off.

"I'll deal with him, go check in with the rest of the team and let me know how Chin is doing."

Gabe grumbled but did as he was asked. Walking out towards the numerous ambulances outside Gabe spotted Chin in a gurney flanked by Danny.

"You all right viejo?"

"Smart ass," chuckled Chin. "I'm fine, but I'm never gonna live down you having to drag me to safety am I?"

Gabe just shot him a cocky grin while Chin shook his head good naturedly.

"So did you and Batman catch us a suspect or what?" asked Danny.

"Steve's got him in interrogation now. I've been banned from interrogation," frowned Gabe.

"Hey we all know that those charges against you are B.S. , but we can't afford this scumbag walking on some technicality. We all know Triads have deep pockets to hire high priced lawyers, Steve just doesn't want anyway for this punk to slip through the cracks like Yagin did," replied Danny.

"You're right," sighed Gabe. "So where's Kono?"

"Didn't you see her inside? She said she was gonna get some answers," asked Chin.

"She's got to be around somewhere, I'll track her down, you need to get checked out. We'll see you at the hospital when we wrap up," said Gabe.

After telling Danny to stay and help at the scene Chin allowed the medics to take him to the hospital.

"I'll help process the scene, you go find your girl," said Danny.

Five 0

_Goddamnit _thought Wheeler. His carefully laid plan for his retirement was crumbling. He'd spent years fighting for his country, first as an Army Ranger, then as a Green Beret before joining the FBI and HRT. And what did all his sacrifice get him, a failed marriage and a bull shit pension. He wasn't going to be one of those poor bastards you hear about who gave their life in service and died broke and alone with nothing to show for it. So when Tommy Tau approached him years ago and offered him a lifestyle he'd always craved and felt entitled to he went for it. He knew that dealing with the Triads was a dangerous move but he wasn't a foolish man. He had gathered enough intel on Tau's activities to ensure that if Tau turned on him he'd definitely pay. Still when Tau asked him to offer up that Senator years ago he had been reluctant, but feeling he could keep things under control he had agreed.

He even had the Senator separated from his family to avoid collateral damage, but the idiots that Tau sent to do the job were an incompetent bunch of chimps who had turned a Los Angeles street into a war zone. He had to cover his ass quickly and he knew that the biggest threat was TJ so he had killed the young man. He had felt bad at the time, but it was either TJ or him and Wheeler was done making sacrifices. Besides Tau had paid him a substantial amount for the trouble his men had caused and had bribed a few local cops to lose certain key pieces of evidence to make his story more believable or so he had believed. How the little bastard Castillo had gotten the ballistics report he didn't know, but he was damn sure not gonna let that worthless punk ruin him. He knew that Gabe Castillo was going to be trouble right from the start.

From the beginning Wheeler had tried to block his entrance into HRT, but the lucky bastard found a way into selection. A few times during selection Wheeler had tried to get Gabe removed by an unforseen "training accident", but again that little bastard got lucky and made it through. He knew most of the Operators in HRT thought the kid was as good as his dad, but Wheeler thought the both of them were overhyped glory boys. He had worked with the so called Legendary Bobby Castillo before and just like his son he was nothing, but a lucky bastard. He'd prove he was better than both of them. He would use his Triad connections to get off the island and then he's sell his skills to whoever wanted to pay for them. Iran, Pakistan, China, a man with his background could definitely find work in any non extradition country. After taking a calming breath and seeing the positives of his future he placed his call.

"Yes," answered a slightly accented voice.

"Tau it's me your men fucked up. Not only did they not kill Castillo, but from what I can tell they've got one of your boys in custody. I need you to get me off the island. Maybe into China or the middle east."

"Mr. Wheeler I am beginning to reevaluate our partnership. You have been useful to me in the past but your services seem to come with too high of a price. If you want my help you are going to have to make it worth my while."

"Listen to me you son of a bitch I have enough intel to bury you," growled Wheeler. "I'll give them the names of every cop and federal agent on your payroll. Not to mention the judges and politicians you've bought. I'll..."

"And where will that leave you Mr. Wheeler. You are a disgraced federal agent. Do you think any of your former associates will show you any mercy of they catch you. I'll bet that they hate you now more than me. Even if you did cut a deal you would still be in jail for the rest of your life and we both know what they do to former law enforcement in prison."

_Shit_ thought Wheeler. He was stuck and he knew it. There was only one play left to him and that was to get out of the country, and the only person who could make that happen was on the other end of the phone. If he wanted a chance in hell of getting out of this he'd have to toe the line with this son of bitch at least for now.

"What do you want?" Wheeler growled.

"My product Mr. Wheeler, all of it."

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted. "There is no way I could get you your drugs. It was one of the biggest busts in history, I don't have the resources to ..."

"If you want my help Mr. Wheeler I suggest you find a way. Call me when it's done."

Wheeler cursed long and loud as he heard the phone click. After several minutes he placed another call.

Five 0

Gabe had searched everywhere and spoken to everyone he cold think of looking for Kono. However 20 minutes later there was no sign of her or Wheeler and Gabe began to get worried.

"She's not answering her phone," growled Gabe.

"Stay calm kid, don't jump to conclusions. She could just be at the hospital with Chin," said Danny.

Gabe's bad feeling was back and it was worse than ever. Their suspect was staying tight lipped and giving McGarrett nothing, Wheeler hadn't been seen since that morning and Kono had gone missing. His father had always told him to trust his instincts and Gabe's instincts were screaming at him that something was very wrong.

Gabe's phone rang displaying a number he didn't recognize. He shot a glance at Danny before picking up.

"Hello."

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you asshole, no you just had to keep digging. Well you come at me you little punk and I'm gonna come right back at you."

"Wheeler, I swear to God if you hurt her I will..."

"You'll shut the fuck up and listen or your little girlfriend will end up at the bottom of Hanauma Bay. I'm getting off this island and you and your little Five 0 buddies are going to help."

"What do you want?" asked Gabe with barely controled rage.

"The drugs kid, I want you to deliver them to me. I'll exchange your girlfriend for the product after that I'm out of here."

"How the hell do you expect me to deliver all that product under the noses of the FBI and the Local LEO's your prick."

"I thought the Castillos could always find a way to accomplish their mission," said Wheeler with malice in his voice. "Get it done you little prick or your girl is dead, I'll call back in 12 hours with a drop site and proof of life. Oh and don't bother trying anything. I've been at this longer than you and we both know I'm better at it."

"Son of a bitch," yelled Gabe.

"Hey calm down," yelled Danny. "You got to calm kid or you're not gonna do Kono any good at all."

Gabe was shaking with barely contained fury, but he nodded his head.

"What did he want?"

"He wants the drugs in exchange for Kono. He's gonna contact us again in 12 hours with proof of life and instructions for the drop."

"Well we got 12 hours to get our rescue plan in order. Get your head on straight kid because we all need our a game to bring her home ok?"

Gabe didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

_Servare Vitas, _To save Lives. It was the motto that Gabe had lived by all his life. First as a Firefighter/Paramedic and then as an HRT Operator, saving lives is what he did. However this time the stakes had never been so high. The person depending on him wasn't some faceless stranger, but the woman he loved. He couldn't afford to fail; no matter what he had to save Kono. Anything else was absolutely unthinkable.

Minutes after recieving Wheeler's call Gabe had informed Steve of the situation. The Navy SEAL nearly growled in frustration and anger. You did not mess with his Ohana.

"Look Boss if we're gonna do this we're gonna need help, and I mean the best. With Chin down we'll need more back up. I've got a few friends I can call. Now that Wheeler's implicated himself I'm sure the Deputy Director will be willing to reinstate me to full agent status. I can have my old team here in 6 hours with all the gear we'll need" replied Gabe.

Steve nodded his head in agreement, "We'll need to track down where Wheeler is keeping her and we can't use any FBI resources to do it. He'll see that coming, but I've got some friends in L.A. I can call for help."

"What are your friends in L.A. gonna be able to do to help us here?" ,asked Gabe.

Danny smiled as realization hit him, "Kid you'd be amazed at what the NCIS Office of Special Projects can do."

* * *

Five hours and fifty three minutes later Gabe found himself waiting on the tarmac of Hickam Air Force Base waiting for his old HRT team to disembark their borrowed C-130 plane. Hours earlier Asst. Deputy Director Copeland had cleared Gabe of any wrong doing and reinstated him to full status. Gabe had hung up and called his old team leader Sam Hogan. His team leader had answered the phone with, _What have you gotten yourself into now kid?_ After a brief explanation Sam had said he would put out a team alert and be there most ricky tick.

Now as Gabe watched his former teammates walk down the off ramp with their gear in tow the manic thoughts and fears that had been plaguing him quieted down. These men were his brother's in arms, they would do everything in their power to help him bring Kono home. He trusted these men with his life, but now he had to trust them with the life of someone who meant the world to him.

Steve moved forward to introduce himself to Sam Hogan; they knew each other only by reputation. One Navy SEAL and one Delta trooper, they had worked in a coordinated fashion many times, but had never met before today.

"Sam Hogan, good to meet you McGarrett. I've heard a lot of good things" ,replied the HRT Team Leader.

"Likewise, this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. We appreciate you coming out here like this."

"The Kid called, we answered simple as that. So somebody want to fill us in?"

Gabe stepped forward and greeted his old team, "Here's the sitrep Top, my hunch was right and Wheeler was involved in the ugliness that went down all those years ago. He's personally responsible for TJ's death and he's been on Tau's payroll for years. Bastard's been feeding him intel on any operations we had against him. It's how Tau's been able to stay one step ahead. Five 0 and I were beginning to close in on evidence to indict him and he panicked and kidnaped Kono."

"What intel do we have? Any possible locations where she's being held?" asked Hogan.

"I've got friends at NCIS who are tracing his phone as we speak," repleid Steve.

"He won't be dumb enough to use a traceable phone. How exactly do they expect to get a fix on his location?" asked Derek Marquez.

Gabe glanced at his partner and shook his head. That was classic Monk no time for pleasantries or bullshit. Monk was his closest friend since TJ died and he was glad to have the man here now. They had gone through NOTS class (New Operator Training School) together and had helped each other through the grueling expirience. Monk was the best sniper Gabe had every seen and that was saying something. If there was anyone he was most grateful to see today it was him.

"NCIS OSP is on it right now. Eric and Nell will get back to me once they find him. They were able to pin point a rough location from his short cell traffic with Gabe and they've hacked into traffic cams and are coordianting with my friend Cath at ONI (Naval Intelligence) using satellite uplinks to pin point his location. They will find him," replied Steve with conviction.

"Is that legal?" asked Monk.

"Do you give a shit?" asked Gabe.

"Hell no Boxer, just want to get my story straight for the brass," replied Monk with a grin at his old partner.

"All right then ladies this ain't no damn sewing circle; let's get to work," said Hogan.

* * *

An hour later at Five 0 headquarters Steve was just getting off his cell, "Alright Cath thank you and you too Eric we really apreciate this." He hung up the phone and stared at the grim faced men in the room. "We've been able to track him down to a 2 mile radius in this area. Unfortunately there are at least four locations where Wheeler could be keeping her. This area is full of various sea front factories, fisheries, and canneries that have been abandoned for years."

Sam Hogan stepped up, "Alright as I see it we've got enough operators to be able to have 2 assaulters and one sniper on over watch for each of the four locations."

"I agree," said Steve. "Everyone use the next hour to familiarize with your assigned AO (Area of Operation)."

"Watch your 6 boys we are facing one of our own, a founding member of HRT as well as a decorated former Army Green Beret. I shit you not his back is against the wall and he's got nothing to lose so be careful," said Hogan

Monk looked over at his partner's face, only someone who really knew him could tell that he wasn't all there. _Most likely thinking about his girl_, he thought. "I got your back Boxer, no worries. Besides I've got to meet the woman who tamed Special Agent Gabe Castillo."

Gabe gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes then turned serious as he and his partner along with Danny began looking over the plans for the Ohana Cannery. Trying to keep their conversation private Gabe spoke in spanish, "No matter what get her out alive, promise me."

"I promise."

Gabe nodded to his partner and turned to study the plans. It was time to get his head in the game because the cost of failure had never been higher.


	19. Chapter 19

Wheeler looked around at the men he was able to call together. Since Tau was not going to invest any more resources into him he had resorted to calling FBI agents that owed him. Men who were as dirty as he was in order to recruit local thugs willing to take on anyone for quick cash. He knew that most likely these punks wouldn't last long against Five 0 and HRT but beggars couldn't be choosers. His friends in the Bureau were able to inform him that Sam Hogan's team was put into training rotation and had left Quantico several hours ago. _That little bastard Castillo is so damn predictable,_ he thought. Wheeler knew that once he was found out to be a leak Castillo would be reinstated. He also knew that Castillo would call in his old team; they were men he trusted and he didn't know how many agents Wheeler had in his pocket. The operators on Charlie team were considered the best at HRT, but Wheeler was very familiar with the tactics of HRT, he had helped develop them.

"Make sure you guys keep an eye on the perimeter," Wheeler barked.

He knew it was impossible to expect low life street thugs to stand a chance against trianed operators let alone HRT's best, but these idiots were sacrificail lambs. They were meant to stall the Team long enough for him to collect his prize. He had set up men in three different buildings knowing that somehow Castill would find a way to locate him. However with tangos in each building the team would have to spend time assaulting each building gving him time to respond accordingly. Wheeler knew there was no way he could expect Castillo to get the drugs and deliver them to him. In fact he had planned for it. Now as long as Noshimuri held up his end of things he would be able to escape the island and make a nice home for himself in some non extradition country. _Nearly dark,_ thought Wheeler. _They'll make their move soon. _He looked over at Kono sitting drugged in the chair at the edge of the Pier of the Seafood Cannery. She had been handcuffed to the chair and weights secured to her. If things went south she was his bargaining chip. The water below was deep enough that she would drown before they could get her free. Wheeler smiled grimly, _Alright you cocksuckers come get some._

* * *

Gabe, Danny, and Monk went over their attack plan. Because of their experience They would take the lead with Danny following as back up. The HRT operators taught the Detective how Monk, as the sniper, would report in to them to give them vital intel. The buildings faces i.e. front, back, left, right were given color codes white, black, red, green. The floors, they then explained were refered to by military aplahabet. Since the Cannery had only three floors they were Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie respectively. All openings whether doors or windows were numbered from left to right according to the snipers view. Monk had picked his perch which was just over a mile away. When Danny asked why so far it was because normal procedure would have placed the sniper much closer, but Monk took into account that Wheeler would be prepared for this. Plus being set up that far away allowed him to watch both the white and green sides of the building.

Gabe wasn't worried, his partner had clocked shots much further than that when he had been a Force Recon Sniper. Gabe was grateful to have Monk on the long gun and in his ear feeding him intel. They had done this hundreds of times before and Gabe had to believe that his skills and that of his teamates both past and present would be enough to bring down Wheeler and bring Kono home.

Gabe then went on to explain to Danny that he would be first man in. As the first man he would take whichever side of the room was the heaviest (has the most targets) while Danny would track to the opposite corner. Danny would then take a position of domination in the light corner away from windows to allow Monk the ability to cover them with Precision shots. The timing they explained to the cop had to perfect and that on Gabe's command of execute Monk would begin firing at all targets of opportunity to thin out the tangos while Gabe breached and flashed the occupants. Any men left standing would then be put down hard by the assaulters. According to the floor plan the Cannery's first floor was wide open factory space while the second and third floor held offices. The first floor would be the easiest to penetrate due to the fact that Monk could cover them from his hide sight nearly all the way to the opposite walls. The second and third floor however with walls dividing into offices would be a problem. They had worked out that Monk would sprint 300m closer and directly in front of the building to give them as much cover as possible as most of the windows were on the white side of the building.

"All right Men in Black looks like we're as ready as we'll ever be," joked Danny. He had noticed how quiet Gabe had become and it unerved him. _Jesus he's worse than McGarrett when he's like this,_ thought the Detective. "Relax kid, we'll get her out no problem. We're Five 0 and HRT, the best, Wheeler doesn't stand for a chance."

Gabe gave Danny a nod and proceed to the SUV. He knew his friend was trying to help and he appreciated it, but he had to gear up for the most important op of his life. _TJ please, if your up there please help me bring her home safe._

* * *

Monk had reached his snipers perch and looked through his scope. The teams were right now simaltaneously assualting the four locations in order to give Wheeler no chance of escape. _Bingo_, he thought. "Boxer this is Sierra One, four tangos white alpha one, suggest you make entry on the red side. I can cover both White and green."

"Copy Sierra one wilco," Gabe replied.

Gabe and Danny made their way to the buildings right side and prepared to enter through an emergency exit door located their. They took their positions on the door. Gabe placed a breaching charge on the door preparing to blow the hinges. Being an exterior door it opened toward them and they couldn't take the time to try and pry it open with a haligan bar and give the suspects inside any forewarning. Once the charge blew Gabe would kick the weakened door off its hinges and charge the room with Danny on his tail.

Gabe gave the nod that he was ready; his 223 carbine held in his left hand and the detonator held in his right. Danny was holding his MP5 in his right hand and placed his left on the younger man's shoulder giving him a squeeze to acknowledge he was ready.

"3, 2, 1 Execute!" said Gabe.

BOOM! the det cord going off masked the sound of the Remington M40A1 .308 sniper round as it wnet through one tango. Monk cycled the bolt to load another round in the chamber and proceed to fire precision shots into the large room taking out 4 more targets.

Gabe kicked in the door and proceeded to the left as most of the remaining targets were there. A quick glance to his right and he saw four tangos dead on the floor. He fired shots into 4 targets running a failure drill of two to body one to the head. All four men droped dead to the floor. Danny not to outdone shot three men as well as he proceeded to his assigned corner.

"Apha appears clear Boxer, How Copy?" asked Monk.

"Roger Sierra One proceeding to Bravo," replied Gabe.

Unlike most movies clearing a room is more about moving smoothly. Fast tended to make you miss, but moving smoothly with no wasted motion is how a room is really cleared. Danny and Gabe ascended the steps to the second floor, pausing at the first doorway on the left side of the building.

"Sierra One," Gabe whispered into his throat mike. "Proceeding to bravo room one, should correspond to red 5, How copy?"

"Lima Charlie Boxer on your go."

Again and again the dance played out. Gabe and Danny assaulting room by room with Monk giving cover fire. They cleared the second floor without incident and headed for the thrid floor. _Come on Kono please be here,_ thought Gabe.

* * *

Kono could hear the sound of the fight just below her and knew without a shadow of a doubt that her white knight had come for her. She knew he would, and that caused a smile to form on her face.

"What the hell are you smiling about bitch?!" spat Wheeler.

"I told you that he'd come for me," said Kono. Her words slurred due to the drugs she'd been given.

"You're dead do you hear me bitch?! You and that bastard are dead!" yelled Wheeler.

_Damn it,_ he thought. _I didn't expect these idiots to fold so easily. And where the hell is Marquez? I knew Castillo would team up with him, but my guys posted outside said they didn't find any sniper's perch. Christ I didn't count on these cocksuckers having overwatch. Time for Plan B._

* * *

"Sierra One proceeding to Charlie are you in position?" asked Gabe.

"60 seconds," was Monks succint reply.

Gabe was steadying his breathing, trying to lower his heartbeat. This was it, none of the other teams had reported sighting Wheeler or Kono. A quick radio check had confirmed that they had allowed HPD to deal with the suspects and were making their way to regroup with them.

"Sierra One in position."

"Roger that, On my mark," said Gabe.

Gabe turned to Danny who gave him a thumbs up.

"3, 2, 1, ..."

"Hold!" cried Monk, but it was too late.

* * *

Monk had settled himself into position and began his sniper breathing. He had just run the length of 3 and 1/2 footbal fields in a minute and now he needed to bring his heart rate down. When it came to precision shooting at these distances every little movement translated into a miss at the end of his scope. Even the pulse in his fingers could affect the trajectory of his shots and he knew his friend was counting on repeated the snipers mantra breathe, relax, aim, steady squeeze. He was ready.

"Sierra One in position" he replied.

"Roger that, on my mark," he heard Gabe reply.

Then he saw it, Wheeler had pulled a frag grenade from his pouch and was tossing it to the door.

"Hold!" he cried, but he was momentarily blinded the explosion.

"Boxer status!" he roared into his mic. "Boxer, Danny Status!"

* * *

Gabe couldn't hear anything over the ringing in his ears. He couldn't see anything except smoke and for one breif second he thought his luck had ran out. Unitl he heard a muffled sound in his ear. Then he felt himself being dragged to his right; as his vision cleared and he saw what appeared like flashes of light in front of him.

"Boxer, Danny Status!" he heard in his ear peice.

"We're all right," he heard Danny reply as the cop dragged him clear of the doorway.

"Holy Shit!" said Danny as he looked down at Gabes right arm.

Following his gaze Gabe saw a foot long piece of shrapnel imbedded in his arm. Probably from the door he thought dully.

"Monk take him Damn it!" yelled Danny.

"I have no solution," Gabe heard in his earpiece.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny

"Boxer check your mirror," was Monk's reply.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Danny.

Gabe took out a small telescoping mirror from his vest with his left hand and used it to look inside from cover. What he saw made his blood run cold. Wheeler had Kono strapped to a chair with weights on the edge of falling into the water below. The only thing that was keeping her from falling was Wheeler who was holding a chain connected to the chair. If anyone shot him she would fall into the water. Gabe took this all in, before Wheeler shot his mirror.

"Come on out Castillo. Unless you'd like your girlfriend to take a little swim."

Gabe unslung his 223 carbine as he stood up.

"Hey, what are you crazy?!" said Danny. "He's going to kill you if you go in there!"

"He'll kill Kono if I don't," replied Gabe. Pulling his M1911 tactical pistol with his left hand he took a deep breath and entered the room.

Kono looked up in relief as she saw Gabe enter the room. For one terrible instant she thought he'd been killed. Her relief turned to fear again as she got a good look at him. He had small cuts on his face and arms from the shrapnel. His right arm hung lifelessly by his side, a large chunk of the door sticking out of it.

"What's the matter punk? Got yourself a little boo boo there?" laughed Wheeler.

Both men were pointing handguns at each other as Wheeler asked, "Did you bring my drugs?"

"You know there was no way I could get them." replied Gabe.

"Well then you got nothing to bargain with," said Wheeler as he let a few feet of chain slide through his fingers.

Kono's terrified scream jolted Gabe to move forward. "Wait!"

Wheeler secured his hold on the chain, but Kono's position now was even more precarious. The slightest movement might cause her to fall.

"If you hurt her, you won't get out of here alive," said Gabe.

"The team's probably got the place surrounded. I've got nothing to lose kid. They'll give me the chair for what I've done or at least life in prison," growled Wheeler. "The only thing I want before I go down is to make you pay!"

"Okay, you win just don't hurt her ok. You want me, you got me," replied Gabe as he began to lower his gun to the floor. He could hear Monk cursing in his ear as well as Danny yelling at him not to do this.

"She means that much to you huh?" said Wheeler. "Well then how about I take you both with me!" he yelled as he sighted for Gabe's head.

Kono had only a split second to react. She didn't hesitate or think of her own safety. Fear for Gabe giving her enough adrenaline to fight through the fog caused by the drugs. The next few seconds seemed to go in slow motion for her. Kono kicked at Wheeler's knee causing him to stumble. His shot went wide hitting Gabe in the shoulder and knocking him down. That last thing Kono heard before she hit the water was Gabe yelling here name.


	20. Chapter 20

Monk watched the entire scene play out in his scope. Boxer had just gone down, his status unknown. Kono had valiantly tried to save Gabe sacrificing herself, and it was Monks duty to make sure that sacrifice was not in vain. Lance Corporal Derek "Monk" Marquez sighted in on his target and used all the training he'd recieved in the Marine Corps to drill his shot right through the left eye of one Martin Wheeler.

Seeing his targets head explode on pink mist brought a morbid smile to Monk's face, "Rot in hell you bastard!"

Not bothering to gather his equipment Monk sprinted for the Cannery his sidearm drawn.

"Boxer Status! Respond God Damnit!"

Not again he couldn't lose another comrade again not like this. It was Afghanistan all over again and fear for his partner had him covering the distance to the Cannery in less than a minute. _Please be okay,_ he thought.

* * *

_Get up, Come on God Damn you get up! Kono is counting on you. I can't fail her, _thought Gabe. _Move your sorry ass!_

Summoning a strength he didn't know he possesed Gabe struggled to his feet and made an awkward sprint for the ledge Kono had just fallen from. Taking as deep a breath s he could manage he jumped in feet first. His right arm and shoulder felt like they were on fire. Still he shoved the pain aside and used his left hand to turn on the tactical flashlight on his vest.

_Where the hell is she_ Gabe thought. He felt himself begin to panic and had to hold back the urge to give in to hysteria. His father taught him that panic is what killed most people, so he forced himself to calm down. To his left he saw another person enter the water, Danny turned his flashlight on and began the search for Kono as well. Again another splash and another light signaling Monk had joined the search. The water was black as ink at this time of night and they were look for any sign of Kono. Air bubbles, dsiturbed sand and silt, anything to give them a clue as to where she was.

Finally Gabe spotted air bubles and swam using his good left arm towards Kono. Having no way to commicate with his teamates he began using his flashlight like a strobe to get their attention. Monk was at his side and began breathing into Kono's mouth trying desperatelly to give her starving lungs any amount of air he could so they could keep her from drowning. Once he blew his entire lung full he began to surface to grab air and repeat the process. Gabe followed suit and blew air into Kono's lungs, by the time he had expelled his air Danny was their attempting to unlock the cuffs. Gabe passed Monk on the way to the surface; the former Marine cutting through the water quickly to get more air to Kono. On Gabe's return trip Gabe could see that Monk and Danny had manage to free Kono from her restraints and were bring her up. The three men brought up the precious cargo and Monk immediately began feeling for a pulse.

"I got no pulse," said Monk.

"Monk get on compressions, I'm starting mouth to mouth," replied Gabe, the instinct of his Paramedic training taking over.

"I'll try to get medics here," said Danny as he sprinted away.

Dully Gabe could hear Monk counting out his compressions as they both worked to resuscitate Kono.

"Come on. Come on!" yelled Gabe in between rescue breaths. "Breathe God Damn it! Don't do this to me Kono. You're a fighter damn it so fight! Come back to me please!"

His last few words were a whispered sob as Monk watched his friend break. Still he wouldn't stop trying to breathe life into the woman he loved. Monk had stopped compressions and was about to reach for his Gabe's shoulder when his friend turned a murderous look on him.

"You keep doing compression or I will shoot you where you fucking stand!" screamed Gabe before returning to breathe another lung full of air into Kono.

Heartbroken for his friend Monk was about to humor him and start compressions when they both heard Kono gasp.

"Oh thank God!" sobbed Gabe grabbing her up with his good arm and placing her head in his lap. "There you go baby breathe."

Kono coughed and gagged as she spit up the water. Taking a final deep breath she looked into the eyes of the man she loved and said, "What took you so long?"

Gabe's response was a half laugh, half sob as he continued to cradle her head in his lap.

* * *

After a two day hospital stay Gabe, Kono, and Chin had been released. All members of the Five 0 Task Force would make a full recovery. Their team had managed to either neutralize or capture all the men Wheeler had rounded up. Thankfully everything seemed to work out just fine.

Four days after the incident Gabe found himself sitting with Kono in the FBI field office in Honolulu, waiting for his meeting with Asst. Director Adam Copeland to begin.

"Stop fussing with your sling," Kono scolded. "You're supposed to keep your arm immobile to give it time to heal."

"I can't help it I'm nervous," replied Gabe

"What do have to be nervous about?"

"It's not everyday that an Assistant Director calls you in for a meeting to discuss your case report."

Kono placed a gentle hand on his face, "Baby relax, no matter what I got your back."

Gabe leaned into her touch, "Thanks babe." He was leaning in to plant a kiss when her heard the secretary call out.

"Agent Castillo, Officer Kalakaua the Assistant Director will see you now."

The pair entered into the office and sat across from Asst. Director Copeland.

"First off I want to say congratulations to you Agent Castillo for solving a cold case involving the murder of one of our own. I understand that you and Agent Johnson were close. I'm glad we can give his family closure on what happened. Officer Kalakaua I would also like to extend my thanks to you and your entire Five 0 task force for helping us clean up our mess where Wheeler was concerned."

"Thank you sir. The rest of the Task force would have been here, but they are working an active case right now," replied Kono.

Copeland chuckled, "No worries officer I understand." He then paused before adding, "That was the good news, Ive also got some bad news to share with you."

Gabe visibly tensed. He had put in his request to transfer to the Honolulu field office just prior to his OPR hearing. _Damn it, _he thought. _They're not gonna let me transfer._

Copeland continued, "12 hours ago the drugs confiscated by Five 0 and HPD were stolen in transit as we were transferring them to FBI custody."

"What?!" said Gabe.

"According to witnesses a group of 8 men utilized precision driving to run the cargo van off the road. Four FBI Agents were killed and 3 are seriously wounded."

"Do we have any leads?" asked Gabe.

"Yes," replied Copeland. "We were hoping..." there was a knock at the door interrupting the Asst. Director.

"Ah, I believe that is the fourth member of our little group," he said as he stood to open the door.

"Governor Denning.. what are you doing here sir?" asked Kono.

"I'm here to offer Agent Castillo a job," he smirked.

"Agent Castillo due to the facts that have been brought to light we've realized that the Bureau needs to work more in accordance with our Local Law Enforcement Officers. To facilitate that I've granted your request to transfer to the Honolulu field office," said Copeland.

"Whereby I am officially offering you the position of FBI Liason to my Five 0 Task Force," replied Denning. "We want you to make the the theft of those drugs Five 0's top priority. We can't allow those drugs on the streets."

"I accept," said Gabe smiling.

Kono squeezed his left hand in hers smiling as well.

"Well then I'd say two weeks should give you and Officer Kalakaua enough time to settle your affairs in Quantico and get back here to work yes?" asked the Governor.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

Kono and Gabe got up and shook hands with both men before exiting the building.

"I guess we'd better book a flight now so we can get started packing your stuff," said Kono as she smiled so wide she knew her face would hurt later.

"Then we can come back home," said Gabe. "Because gorgeous where ever you are is home to me."

Kono gave him a watery smile before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Gabe and Kono stood in front of a head stone holding hands.

"TJ this is Kono, Kono this is Terrence Johnson. My brother and my best friend," said Gabe as his voice cracked with emotion.

Kono squeezed his hand to comfort him, "I wish I could've met him."

"So do I. He would've really liked you," replied Gabe.

Of all the goodbyes Gabe had said this week, Kono knew this one was the hardest. They had stopped in to Quantico to pack Gabe's belongings and say their farewells and thanks to his old team. Gabe had learned that after what had happened to him Monk had resigned from HRT and the FBI.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Gabe.

"I don't know," answered Monk. "Had a guy over at NCIS offer me a Job once when I was at the DC office working with Tobias. A Gunny Sergeant named Gibbs. Maybe I'll give him a call."

"Whatever happens I've got your back," said Gabe.

"I know, same goes for you. Kono I'm trusting you to keep our boy out of trouble," said Monk.

"No worries. I can make him behave," she said saucily.

Gabe was subjected to laughter and good natured jeers by his old team.

Charlie Team had helped the couple pack up Gabe's apartment in Fairfax and ship his belongings to Kono's address.

"You sure you don't want a place of your own?" asked Kono.

"And miss waking up next to you? Not a chance gorgeous,"said Gabe.

Kono's response was to kiss him till he was breathless.

Their last stop before heading home was Miami to visit TJ's mother and pay their respects. She had thanked Gabe through tears for bringing the man responsible for TJ's death to justice. Anna Johnson had told him that she was proud of him for everything he'd done including finding someone to fall in love with. "I expect to be invited to the wedding," said Mrs. Johnson. To which Gabe replied a contrite, "Yes ma'am"

Now as Gabe bowed his and said a silent prayer of thanks to his best friend who was still watching over him, Kono had to wonder how she had been so lucky to have this man crash into her life.

Lifting his head and smiling down at her Gabe leaned in to kiss her breathless.

"Let's go home gorgeous," said Gabe.

"Let's go home," replied Kono smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to everyone who read this story. It took me a little longer to finish than I thought it would, but we all know how real life can get pretty hectic. I want to thank everyone who commented and favorited this story. I appreciate it so much. And of course last but not least to my buddy Grand Master Darkstorm. Your encouraging words kept me motivated to keep writing so thank you. And everybody please check Grand Master's page his stories are great you will not be disappointed. Till next time everybody.

Oh P.S. message me on what story I should put up next. Derek "Monk" Marquez new NCIS agent or the continuation of this story?

Hope you all enjoyed it. =)


End file.
